Flying to Never Stand Still
by WhenToothlessWrites
Summary: After an unexpected meeting with the Dragon Hunters, the dragon riders come face to face with a new and misterious two-coloured dragon. Later back on the Edge, Hiccup starts to show signs that he's not okay and the riders find out that his leg is infecting again. Being 37 hours away from Berk and with the time clocking, will the gang have time to save their dying leader and friend?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay gang, so it's been months since the dragon eye's lost and the dragon hunters are out there...as we know...unfortunatly... That's why we should do bigger patrol." said Hiccup.

It had been months since Viggo's victory upon the dragon riders, since Viggo outsmarted Hiccup.

It was a hot summer day, with really hot wafts. The dragon riders were in the Clubhouse, taking cover from the burning sun, and their dragons were laying in a corner trying to forget the heat around them.

"Great idea! Let's all burn outside!" Snotlout groaned.

"Yes, it is Snotlout. Indeed. Glad you liked it!" Hicup continued " 'cause I was thinking about a quiz-patrol."

"And what is that Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Just something he made up right now to burn us ALIVE!"complained Snotlout, who was, by this time, wagging his helmet in front of his face in an attept to receive some fresh air. This not only wasn't working but increased the heat, as the helmet slipped throught his fingers hitting Hookfang's head.

Obviously mad, the Monstruous Nightmare lighted himself up, setting fire to Snotlou's butt as payback.

"Hiccup does't have to create any quiz-patrols for you to toast." Astrid played after extinguished the fire on Snotlout.

"C'mon guys, just a quick lap along with some dragon-knowledge questions should do it." Hiccup said, waving his hands back and forth, giving expression to what he was saying just like he always did.

 _Always the same Hiccup_ , Astrid smiled faintly.

"Does that mean we get to see Snotlout burn?" Ruffnut asked.

 _And always the same twins_ , she sighned.

"Urgh… yes, you get to see Snotlout burn…" Hiccup lied, otherwise the twins would never shut up and do the task.

Fishlegs mounted Meatlug, Astrid mounted Stormfly, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mounted their Zippleback, Barf and Belch while singing something about a Snotlout in flames and a I-don't-want-to-burn-complaining Snotlout mounted Hookfang who was still grumpy.

Astrid looked back "You're not coming Hiccup?" she asked him.

"Umh… not really. I-ahm, I wanted to conclued a project and besides I still have to figure out how Viggo outsmarted us all that time ago…" he ansewered her, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Hum… sure. Ok then…"said Astrid, even though she was worried about him.

Hiccup had benn killing his brain planning multiple ways to get the Dragon Eye back or just to foresee Viggo's next move. Sure they'd been distracted with other business and stuff but the boy'd always tried to have time to think about these things from the pasto or the ones yet to come in the close future. Summing up, everything related to the Dragon Hunters. Yeah, they needed to worry about that but Hiccup... she was afraid that with all of this thinking he could loose his mind or something.

"Wait so he doesn't have to go?! If he doesn't then why do I?" Snotlout removed Astrid away from her own thoughts.

"Because you" said Hiccup aproaching them "are wedged. You either choose the knowledge" he pointed to Fishlegs " or choose the axe." he pointed out to Astrid who laughted silently understanding what he meant and seeing the sarcastic old smirk on Hiccup's face.

"And…point made." said Snotlout taking off with Hookfang.

And with this the rest of the dragons and their riders took off.

It had been a "long" while since they left the Clubhouse and Astrid, Fishlegs, Snoutlout and the twins were about to head back to The Edge. They hadn't seen any sign of boats or anything that'd to do with enemies and they'd been flying for hours. They'd also ended their quiz. Snotlout had 5 points and the twins managed to have -6 points out of all the tons of questions Astrid and Fishlegs'd asked them. Unfortunatly, Snotlout won which meant…

"Snotlout, Snotlout oy oy oy!" He sang fot the 27th time.

"Come on Snoltlout. Knock it off. You're giving Meatlug a headache!" Fishlegs pleaded.

"No, you shut up Fishface! You're just jealous of my amazing intelectual!" Snotlout yelled " You don't even have one single point. Neither has Astrid…" He ended aproaching Hookfang to Stormfly, undulating his eyebrows at Astrid who almost threw up.

 _Oh Thor, why did you leave Fishlegs and I with these muttonheads Hiccup…_ , she thought, wishing he were there.

Stormfly accelerated in reply. " Thanks girl." She thanked petting her Nadder's side.

At that point, Astrid saw something and even thought she didn't notice, that something saw them too.

"Guys look!" she pointed out.

"OH Thor, oh Thor, oh Thor, this is not good." Fishlegs cried.

A group of fifteen boats was standing right below them. What the riders didn't remember was that it was a really shiny day, well… they remembered the heat that never disappeared but not the fact that there were no clouds, leaving them and their dragons exposed to the Dragon Hunters' ships.

It was too late. Nets, tranquilizer darts, arrows (both type actually, the ones with dragon root and the dragon root-free ones) started flying towards them.

"For how long have we been flying?" asked Fishlegs, as an angry arrow passed really close to his head.

"We left in the morning and it's now sunset. How did we distract ourselves like this?" Astrid asked, parring a bunch of arrows and darts, just to be caught in a net. Stormfly lost altitude and they landed in Viggo's main ship deck. " No, let us go!" Astrid ordered the soldiers trying to reach her axe, but the Dragon Hunters did the opposite.

With this both Fishlegs and Snotlout were distracted. A net covered Meatlug and Fishlegs and without using her wings what happend next to the Gronckel was obvious. They landed in the same deck as Astrid and Stormfly.

Snotlout flew out of the way of a Boulder but Hookfang was hit with a Dragon Root arrow, falling to the sea " Whoa, Hookfang!"

The twins tried to avoid all of the "cool things" (for them) but they had to get away to avoid getting caught.

When out of the Dragon Hunters' reach they flew at high speed back to Dragon's Edge, to tell Hiccup the marvelous yet deadly show they'd just seen and that the others had been caught in.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that was weird. Hiccup was at the forge, finishing his most recent project: a flaming sword.

The other riders didn't know much about it, mainly because when he first had the idea and shared it with them, they all laughted at it and he never mentioned it again. That's why they had no clue on what he was working on.

He had to admiti t, it sounded patheticly pathetic. Everyone knew that metal could only be worked at high temperatures, therefore metal was kind of fire proof, melting when "compromised", but Hiccup did it. He managed to creat a freackin' flaming retractible sword.

Now back to the weirdness.

He had last seen the others in the morning. The Edge'd been calm all day.

No axes flying so, of course, no Astrid.

No one with his butt on fire so no Snotlout.

No _Hiccup, Hiccup you've got to see this_ , he could check Fishlegs on the missing list.

And well, no fire, explosions or any other disaster, which could only mean no twins.

As if on cue, Tuffnut and Ruffnut launched through the forge's door, breathing sorely, as if they'd run a marathon.

"Easy guys, breath" said Hiccup, still shocked with the two Thorston's fag "What happend?"

"Hiccup…"Tuffnut started "…marvelous…deadly, but so… marvelous".

"What?" Hiccup wasn't understanding anything "Tuffnut breath, what's going on? Ruff?"

Ruffnut looked at him, her hands in her own knees just like her brother. However, she kept breathing sorely and looking at Hiccup has if it said everything.

After a while, Tuffnut finaly caught his breath and spoke " We were flyin' but… we got distracted and flew all day."he said.

"Wait _you_ got distracted and flew all day long? And I though _I_ had a problem…" Hiccup commented.

"Oh you do mister, you do" Tuffnut continued "but back to the point, we were flying and then witnessed a marvelous deadly show of arrows, darts, nets and…" he stopped, looking to the ceiling while counting the listed things on his fingers "What else sis?"

Ruffnut gasped " arrows…"

"Oh yeah arrows. We were the only ones… that survived…" finished Tuffnut.

Hiccup stared at them "What?" _Wow he was saying that a lot that day_ "Who- who was shoothing at you and- and what?" _Again with the what…_ but hey don't judge him, he was perplexed.

"Oh, I said survived? I meant escaped… stupid mouth…" Tuffnut corrected.

"Oh, thank Thor!" said Hiccup, obviously relieved with the fact that the others were not dead, well… for now…" And yes of course you meant it Tuff…" he added in his sarcastic tone " But who caught'em?" He had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"The… Dragon Hunters" Ruffnut muttered more rested now.

Hiccup's expression became cooler. He grabed his last invention and mounted Toothless who'd been waiting outside.

"C'mon bud, we have some ships to blow up with." And Toothless took off.

"Wait did he just say… blow?" the twins said in sync, their eyes widened as they ran to Barf and Belch and took off at full speed and incorrectly mounted "Wait for us Hiccup!"

They flew all night long. When the ocean started reflecting the first rays of sunlight Hiccup, Tuffnut and Ruffnut caught sight of Viggo's fleet anchored in a big island. Everything seemed quiet. Well… almost everything.

"Have we arrived H?" Tuffnut asked.

"I'm bored…" Ruffnut added.

"And is it me or it's hot in here?" Tuffnut said, again.

"Okay, Okay, Okay. Got it. You're thirsty, hot, bored, tired, you miss your boobytraps and think we should leave Snotlout behind…" Hiccup exploded, it'd been a long trip…

"Yeah totally! That way we get to see…" said Tuffnut "uhh, what do we get to see sis?"

" Don´t look at me, all I know is that this sucks." Ruffnut ansewered her brother.

Hiccup studied the island trying to ignore the two noise machines beside him. That's when he saw something really fast moving through the buches. He then realised that the shady figure he'd seen was not alone. If his assumptions were right (which they usualy are)…

"C'mon guys!" Hiccup called. They flew carefuly around the Island, taking advantage of the few darkness left, since the last thing they wanted was to be spoted by the lunatics in those ships. They landed in the other side of the Island, the opposite side to where Viggo and his men had Hiccup, Tuffnut and Ruffnut's friends along with he Dragon Eye of course (Hiccup was sure Viggo would take it everywhere with him, not trusting anyone else besides Ryker to keep it safe. Not even in his home base).

"Uhm… what are we doing here H? Aren't we supposed to be blasting ships into oblivion? Like… right now." Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, where are all the explosions you talked about Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked too.

Hiccup kept looking around, studying the place.

"I feel cheated…" Tuffnut cossed his arms over his chest.

Suddently the bushes around them started shaking, revealing a pack of…

"Speedstingers…" Hiccup muttered, confirming half of his assumptions. Now all he hoped was that the other half was also right, (according to the book of dragons Hiccup'd been studying earlier).

The pack approached slowly towards them and Toothless, Barf and Belch roared in reply, showing their teeth like daggers.

"Easy bud…" Hiccup said, petting Toothless' head. The nightfury calmed down if slightly. The leader of the pack roared againg, pointing his sting at the ready.

"Oh, come on! Not again…" Ruffnut groaned "it's always Ruffnut who gets paralised…".

Then, when he speedstingers moved to attack, something stopped them. Not something, someone. A speedstinger blocked the way between the two groups himself. He roared at his leader and approached Hiccup , who dismounted Toothless.

"Uhm… hey H, what are you doing?" Tuffnut asked.

The speedstinger smelled Hiccup's hand and, cooing, pressed his own head against Hiccup's palm, who started petting the dragon. " You guys remember our little fellow here, right?" Hiccup asked the twins.

Tuffnut closed his eyes a little bit " You mister…nope. I don't."

"Neither do I." Ruffnut ansewered.

"Remember that Stinger we found hurt back at the Edge? The one you Ruff, along with Snotlout tried to get rif of. It's him!"

" Oh yeah, how could I forget."Tuffnut smiled "it was always paralising Ruffnut hehe" he said, pointing at his sister sitting right beside him with his thumbs. Ruffnut punched him.

" Ouch! That hurt… do it again!" Tuffnut pleaded.

" I think I have a plan." Hiccup said, ignoring his friends once again, and he looked back at the speedstingers.

Astrid grabbed the metal bars from the cell she was caged in along with Fishlges and Snotlout. "We have to get out of here!" she said, looking at the corridor of cells they were in. A soldier passed by, looked at Astrid and laughted. She roared in response.

" But how?" I mean it's not like we have Hiccup here to think of a plan stupid enough that it might work. And even if we could think of one, which is not impossible, we don't even know how many soldiers are out ther-" Fishlegs started just to be interrupted by Snotlout.

"Pfff, really? Hiccup?" he said " Please… we don't need Hiccup to escape."

"And why is that Snotlout?" Astrid asked, her hands on her hips with her typical really-Snotlout?- face .

"Because you have mister brain and brawn of the year right here." Snotlout pointed out to himself with his own thumbs "let me remind you of my victory upon you all in that quiz".

" First we were not participating, Astrid and I were the ones questioning you. Second, you were playing against the twins, what were you expecting. To lose? Even chicken would beat'em." Fshlegs reminded.

Snotlout rose one of his fingers, open his mouth just to let the finger fall again. "Shut up Fishface…" he muttered. " You'll see. One day I'll be known for my perfect being and you will be sorry. Remember my words."

"Well Snotlout. You do have your oppurtunity now. How do we get out? Alive." Astrid crossed her arms and waited for an ansewer.

"Well I could but right now I won't. Right now my brain needs… some rest." He sat in a corner of the cell, pulled his helmet over his eyes and started to snore.

"The usual" Fishlegs whispered " But now, seriously. We have to do something!"

" I know, and we have to do it fast" Astrid said, punching her open palm with her other fist, she really needed to punch something like… a dragon hunter, why not?

Suddently the whole ship shoke and the sound of multiple explosions was heard.

"Astrid, do you think…" Fishlegs smiled.

Astrid didn't think, she was 100% sure. _It's Hiccup after all, he'd always come for us."_ Hiccup… Hiccup's here. And by the sound of this explosions he brought the twins too!" she declared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's me. Yes the one behind this letters. I now remembered that in the other two chapters I forgot to presente myself. How strange. Oh well, I'm here now. So my name is WhenToothlessWrites (no I'm not Toothless** **L** **) and this is my first HTTYDfanfic. I've written a few for PercyJackson but not for this fandom.**

 **First fanfic but… I already have 3 or 4 reviews OMGs guys this is amazing you're amazing! I know it doesn't seem like much but many of you out there are authors too and understand what I mean. It makes writing so enjoyable and increases creativity idk why.**

 **This is the third chapter for Flying to never stand still and unfourtunatly it's smaller than the usual (it was supposed to be part of the 2nd chapter but if it did then the previous one would be as big as the Red Death. I better shut up now, I really love talking "writing" and if you've read it all until here then I really owe you one or two, who knows!**

 **Enjoy chapter 3!**

"And remember that we know about the Speed Stingers, but the Dragon Hunters don't otherwise I'm sure they would've left by now. Let´s take advantage of that okay?" said Hiccup to the twins as they flew in the direction of the anchored ships.

"Go it. Explode everything now, ask questions later!" Tuffnut smiled.

"No" Hiccup said "be caught, escape and then yes, explode everything."

"Okay H!" The twins said at the same time.

"Great, now can you represente well?" Hiccup asked.

"Represent well? Please…" Ruffnut started.

"You're talking with Doom and 1st Doom here. Of course we can represent well." Tuffnut finished.

"Wait Doom the faith or Doom Gobber's cousin who dedicated his life to acting and died because everyone though he was faking a heart attack?" asked Hiccup.

"Wait, Gobber's cousin was also his uncle?" Tuffnut asked, as confused as Hiccup.

" Wait, there's two of them?" Ruffnut asked _even_ more confused.

"Arghh… just… forget it ok?!" Hiccup demanded "Let's just pretend to be hit and unconscious until we're inside and with the others".

"Hold on mister" Tuffnut said " you can´t even prank someone, playing dead without laughting!"

 _And that was painfully true…_

"Yeah" Ruffnut added " Remember that Loki day when we all agreed to prank Snotlout by making him think we were dead? You ruined it!"

Hiccup hated to admit it, but for once in their lives, the twins were right.

 _It'll have to be the hard way I guess…_

"Fine, I'll get hit by a dart or somethin' but ya guys, try not to ok? That's not the plan. If something happens to me I count on you to follow the plan. " Hiccup said,although what he'd just agreed on doing was the almost same thing as jumping into a Whispering Death hole with the Whispering Death still inside.

"Got it!" That was the answer he got from the twins.

They circled around the ships at a considerable safe distance and approached the fleet after a while.

The dragon Hunters must've seen them because the sound of someone blowing a horn was heard along with a "DRAGON RIDERS INCOMING!" and of course, what couldn't miss, the typical you-are-welcome-here-but-not-that-much arrows, nets, boulders and sleeping darts.

After a few explosions it was time.

The twins went first " See ya in Valhala! Uhuuu!" they screamed, diving right in the middle of the weaponry shower. "Oh no, we're hit, we're hit, we're very much hit!" Tuffnut shouted.

Hiccup knew he was pretending but then, all of a sudden, three darts met the twins. One hit Tuffnut another hit Ruffnut and a last one Barf and Belch. They fell on one of the ship's deck.

"No!" Hiccup screamed. _That wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't._ He watched as his friends disappeared, taken below decks by soldiers. He saw Viggo. Their eyes met. If looks could kill then Viggo and his stupid little smirk would be dead.

After a few moments of staring between the two liders, Toothless charged. Hiccup knew that what he was doing was stupid and reckless leading to some consequences preventable if it were not for his silliness. But he found himself unstoppable. He couln't control himself. Not anymore.

He avoided a few arrows and nets. He was almost there. Almost taking down Viggo who made no attempt to move. _Oh so you're enjoying this…_ Toothless was hit by a sleeping dart, growling with the new pain. Hiccup swallowed hardly, when he too felt pain in his shoulder: he had been hit. _Dam, we're dead._ Sure he knew it was part of the plan, his own plan, but that was all his brain could think of as the wood deck of Viggo's main ship kept approaching at high speed.

At some point they finnaly stopped falling. There was nowhere else to fall to. Oh he was so mad at Viggo. He tried to fight the diziness and tiredness covering him. His eyelids seemed made of lead. Viggo steped closer to him and Toothless who apparently was already asleep, doomed by unconsciousness.

Viggo leaned over, entering Hiccup's blurry camp of vision. "You know Hiccup Haddock, people tend to think they were cheated by others, but many times they are the ones cheating on themselves. Makes sense to you? Probably not…now." He got up and Hiccup managed to hit Viggo in the foot but he was weak and honestly he didn't know how in the name of Thor he'd been awake all that time.

His vision blurred even more. He heard Ryker's laught (yeah, he recognised the sound of the dying seal in the psychopath's throat) and someone kicked his stomach pretty hard.

After hearing someone (it looked like Viggo) saying something about treating their guests well (yep, it was Viggo for sure), the dart and the pain took control and Hiccup collapse


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello there. Here it is. A brand new chapter. Oh by the way I've gotta tell ya guys that I rally am enjoying writing this story so far. I think it's going to have about 10 chapters. So much to do in so little posts. Oh well…**

 **By the way just for you to know, I usually post a chapter a day. Two if I'm lucky or have time to. I have to say, writting on the computer is not easy at all for me so I take more time than usual. It also might happen that I won't post during a day but I'll post in the next one for sure.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 4!**

Astrid couldn't believe. Neither she nor Fishlegs not Snotlout were expecting to see the twins uncounscious.

Explosions shoke the boat, waking up Snotlout, much for Astrid and Fishlegs disappointment.

After a few minutes everything calmed down. They could only hear the sound of the moving air outside, provoqued by the arrows and the other flying objects in their wake, followed by a Bump! above them, on the deck.

They heard footsteps cracking the wood floor outworn by the salty sea water. This mixed with Fishlegs cries. Astrid was already formulating a plan just in case the new visitors decided to take one of them away to interrogate or something. However, she was so distracted at the same time that her plan was basically: first hit whatever you have to, second hit whatever you don't have to and third… well, escape?

Suddently the two guards owning said footsteps showed themselves carrying Tuffnut and Ruffnut by their arms. The guards opened the cell's door, drooped the twins inside closing the door right away.

"Oh Thor, oh Thor, oh Thor… this is bad, this is really bad…" Fislegs cried " Are they ok?"

Astrid raced towards the twins. Even uncounscious they had that diabolical look. She saw sleeping darts on their arms and removed them. "Yeah, they should wake up soon." She said although she was worried about them. They seemed fine but with the Dragon Hunters you never know.

"What do ya think that happend?" Snotlout asked.

"I don't know." Astrid answered. _But with them here, Hiccup's out there alone._ She couldn't help but think.

Ruffnut slowly opened her eyes, blinked a couple times and looked to her brother laying beside her. She shot into a sitting position. "Noo! Why him. Tuffnut my beloved brother!"

"He isn't dead." Said Snotlout, obviously not amused.

"Oh yeah… right, this is part of the plan." She finished.

"What plan?" Astrid asked, but before she could get her answer Tuffnut woke up screaming. "Chicken no!"

"Easy bro." Said Ruffnut

Tuffnut looked around "Oh hey guys. How ya doing? Beautiful day outside just for you to know because you obviously don't. I mean you're caged by the Dragon Hunters. WE are caged…".

"Can't they go back to sleep?" asked Snolout, representing the act of strangling the twins with his own hands.

"We're not going to kill the twins Snotlout" Astrid answered. "What happend guys?"

"Oh don't worry missy, Thor's mighty hammer is going to arrive and free us all!" said Tuffnut giving emphasis with his arms in the air.

"Yeah but what happend out there?"Fishlegs asked.

As if on purpouse more footsteps were heard. Two guards were carrying Hiccup. His head lolling in diferente directions, proving his unconsciousness.

"Yeah basicaly that" Ruffnut said, not shocked with what they all were seeing.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed, grabbing the bars again.

The guards opened the door of the cell in front of the riders, threw Hiccup inside and left.

"Easy Astrid" Ruffnut said "He knows what he's doing."

"He knows what he's doing? Right now he doesn't even know what's happening!" she blurted.

"Yeah but that's the plan." Tuffnut said.

Astrid looked at Hiccup motionless in his cage. She saw the dart on his shoulder. _Those bastards, they even locked him in a diferente cell just to make it harder for us. Harder to plot the escap_ e. _They were kind of stupid though, the cells are only separated by a corridor, we could easly cummunicate._

Well, all she could do now was to believe in the twins. She sat down just like the others had done and forced herself to remain calm. She would never admit it, well not out loud and in front of the other riders when he was not awake to hear her at least, but she was worried about Hiccup.

After a couple of minutes they heard a groan. Astrid literally junped from her sitting place and grebbed the bars, again. _Wow, she did that a lot._ There was movement inside Hiccup's cell.

"Hiccup!" she smiled. The others got up and stepped closer.

"Whoa…where? What happend?" Hiccup asked, his hand on his forehead.

"Are you ok?" Astrid asked, ignoring his question. Soon or later he was going to find out after all.

"Yeah,yeah…Oh Thor" he mumbled, hugging his stomach, where Ryker'd previously hit him. He coughed "Whoa…".

All Astrid wanted was to break out of that cell and go near Hiccup. She couldn't stant him suffering.

"So genius, what's your so brilliant plan? Cause all I see is that we're all stucked'n here and we're all going to DIE!" Snotlout panicked.

Hiccup managed to get up, grabbing his own cell bars for support "Calm down Snotlout. No one's goin' to die. I hope…"

"What? You hope, how-"Snotlout was cut off by Astrid.

"Let him speak."she said.

"Fine, listen to the crazy one-legged viking! But remember Hiccup, my death is on your leg!"

Astrid gave him a death glare.

"What? I said fine!" he stated.

"Oh Thor…" Hiccup mumbled, his face on his hand "Ok so moving on, I saw them taking Barf and Belch down here. We're at the same deck as our dragons. All we've to do is to get to'em…"

"Yeah and how is that possible? It seems to me that we're all stuck'n here!" Snotlout complained again, acting as the usual Snotlout.

Everyone looked at him. "What? Just stating the facts."

Hiccup reached for his flaming sword behind his back. The guards must've though it was just an odd spyglass or something like that. Hiccup was thankful for that, otherwise his plan would've failed.

"What's that Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"Right now our only hope of getting out of here." Hiccup streched his arm, the one holding the cilindrical tube as far away from his face as possible. He feared the fire to come out by the wrong side, just like in one of his expiriences. _Click._ The metalical blade appeared burning just like pretended. "Phew…".

The twins started jumping. "It's glorious!" they shouted.

"How did you do that?" Astrid asked " You've gotta tell me."

"Maybe later. Right now, let's focus on getting out of here." Hiccup approached the sword to the lock of the door and stabbed it. The lock melted almost instantly and he was free… sort of. A Dragon Hunter passed infront of his cell and Hiccup, after guarding his now broken sword, pushed the door trying to knock the soldier uncounscious. And… he avoided it.

 _Alright Plan B…_

Without letting the guard know, Hiccup took his prosthetic off and aimed at his enemy´s head. It was hard to balance with only one leg on the ground and his aim suffered the consequences. The metal leg hit the guard's head but not like pretended (it wasn't hard enough), landing inside the other's cage.

Hiccup lost balance and fell to the ground. His sword was broken from the lock ( it needed some improvements now that Hiccup though about it). Great so now he was weaponless and leg-less. "Well, that's pruductive…"

"He he…" the guard found it funny. What kind of person laughs at a one legged viking on the floor? Yes… a Snotlout… but apart from that only a realy bad man.

Suddently the guard rolled his eyes and fell to the floor beside Hiccup along with his prosthetic.

"Hey, need a leg?" Astrid asked.

"Very funny Astrid, very funny…" Hiccup replied putting his false leg back on place. He got up, grabbed the guard's keys before another one appeared, looked for the right one and freed his friends. "Okay guys, go find your dragons and get out of here."

"Wait where are you going Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"I'm going to get the Dragon Eye back."as if it were obvious.

"What? Hiccup it's too dangerous!" Fishlegs warned.

"Yeah you slouldn't go…"Snotlout said.

"…Without us!" The twins smiled " We like dangerous."

" _I_ was the one loosing it. _I_ have to find it. You don't understand." Hiccup said.

"Go." Astrid said, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking into his eyes "Go but please be careful. I- We don't wanna loose you Dragon Boy. I'll take Toothless and we'll meet you at the deck. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise" and with that Hiccup ran in the opposite direction of the dragon riders.

"Wha-Why did you do that?" Snotlout asked.

"Because he's Hiccup. He would go soon or later. Better be with our support." Astrid told him.

"Yeah, that guy's stubborness is worse than Ruffnut's face. Wherever you look there she is." Tuffnut said.

Everyone looked at him as if he were (and he was) talking nonesense. After that they ran for their dragons before the Dragon Hunters noticed they were at the loose.

 **So that's it. I hope you like it! And if you wanna know this is not the whole plan of Hiccup. The last part will be in the next chapter. Tomorrow's chapter.**

 **And tell me if you want me to write some other story after this one. I'm thinking about a one-shot and I know I'll do it after this fanfic but you guys can ask me to write something else. I'm better at injured! or sick!Hiccup and the whole friendship thing between them for you to know.**

 **See ya! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tatarã new chapter. Here it is. I'll try to post another one today but if I can't I'll only be able to post on Monday cause I don't write on weekends sorry** **L** ***runs a marathon in tears* *Loid screaming internaly* *I don't know who Loid is but I sure am as upset as he is*.**

 **OMGS I'm so excited! You guys are AMAZING! Thank you so much for the reviews they give me the power to write and everything I wanna do is improve my writing so you can have better chapters!**

 **Seriously though, I never though you'd like this story, especially with what I'm about to do to our prescious cinnamon rolls! Hehehe. Can´t tell what I have planed out for them but I can say FEELS INCOMING LOOK OUT!**

 **Okay just read chapter 5 already. XD**

Hiccup counted 5 guards. 5 guards had tried to stop him not more. Which was weird. Well weird-er. However Hiccup didn´t have time to think about it.

He entered Viggo's office and looked around. The round fireplace (it reminded him of the one back on Berk inside the Great Hall but much smaller) was burning quietly and behind it there was Viggo's desk. His chair decourated with a dragon skull. _Yep… I guess this is the right room, yay._ He tried not to think about Toothless but it was useless. That man was a monster. A monster who needed to be stopped.

Hiccup started looking fot the artefact in the dark oak desk. The light of a dying candle in said desk along with the light from the burning fire were everything he had to illuminate the place, proving what he feared. Nothing there. _Oh and he was running out of time…_

 _Think Hiccup think, if you were Viggo where would you hide a prescious artefact…_ That's when he remembered what Viggo'd told him when he and Toothless were caught: _"You know Hiccup Haddock, people tend to think they were cheated by others, but many times they are the ones cheating on themselves. Makes sense to you? Probably not… now."_

Hiccup looked around. Time was clocking. Viggo's words were in Hiccup's mind. _Could it be?_ For Viggo they were traitors. Traitors to humankind because they loved the dragons, while Viggo and his men hunted them. Viggo was Hiccup's enemy " _people tend to think they were cheated by others_ …" For Viggo the dragon riders were wrong about the dragons (that and the profits of selling dragons were certainly very attractive) _"they are the ones cheating on themselves"._

For the dragons… dragons… fire. "I wonder…" he mumbled looking at the fireplace

He grabbed a bucket filled with water nearby and erased the fire. A trapdoor was revealed under the burned wood. He opened it and "The Dragon Eye!" he celebrated, scolding himself for yelling so loud.

 _Of course, it's summer. The weather was great( too great actually). There was no need for a fireplace. And who as a fireplace in a boat?_

It was almost like Viggo wanted him to find the Dragon Eye _._ He knew that soon or later Hiccup would solve the riddle but why? Time… he needed time.

His heart raced. He grabbed the Dragon Eye and ran upstairs as fast as he could.

As soon as he reached the deck Hiccup looked up at the sky where his friends were. Astrid was flying Toothless just like she said she would. He counted all of the riders. They were _all_ fine.

 _And I had to think about it… great._ Several souldiers ran towards him. He punched one in the middle of the face and kept the now-toothless soldier's weapon. The sword was too heavy and didn't suit him well but it'd have to do. Five of the previous soldiers finally arrived near him. The first prepared his mace and charged. However Hiccup ducked and the First soldier hit a Secon one with his own weapon. The Second fell on the ground obviously uncounscious.

The timing couldn't've been better. As the Second soldier fell a Third one stumbled on the uncouscious body of his partner. The poor guy fell right on top of the First one who was about to hit Hiccup.

 _Two down three to go._

A Fourth one arrive and charged. His axe was about to hit Hiccup who rolled to the side, revealing the uncounscious First and the confused Third. The side of the blade hit Third right on his head.

 _Two to go._

These last two decided that tackling Hiccup would be the best option. However Hiccup was faster on his feet… er,foot. He rolled again, out of the way of the two now crashed Dragon Hunters.

"Well, I guess this is why you guys have so many trust issues." Hiccup said, running to knock out another one who was about to take down a distracted Fishlegs with a catapult.

Explosions hit the boat including the one Hiccup was in. One explosion… exploded really close to him. Hiccup fell to the ground, dizzy. He heard Astrid yelling something at Snotlout like a "Be careful! Are you tryin' to kill him or what?!"

When Hiccup got up he realised that his little break gave time to the soldiers to gather was surrounded by them.

"Tuff, Ruff now would be great!" He screamed fighting a Dragon Hunter.

"Got it!" They answered, blasting another ship. "Grrrr cleck cleck gru gru psssss ayakakakaka…" the siblings started making strange noises and everyone stopped what they were doing to just stare at them, being Dragon Hunters or Dragon Riders.

After the two were finished with their "singing" the soldiers turned back to Hiccup.

A pack of really fast things appeared- Speed Stingers- paralising everyone on board.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called worried , but when the dragons stopped he was the only one not paralysed on those decks. Hiccup turned to the Speed Stingers and thanked them. The dragons nodded and ran away. He still couldn't believe it actually worked. The leader and the rest of the pack obviously understood that Hiccup and the riders meant no harm to them. The teenager Stinger must've recounted how they saved him. And the call worked to.

 _Well they take a long while to understand things…_ he though running for Toothless now standing on the deck. The night fury groaned from happiness. "I'm happy to see you too bud" he replied petting Toothless' head and taking off after that.

Astrid jumped to Stormfly "Hey girl yeah missed you too" she said petting Stormfly's side "Let's go home."

The gang was now flying away, flying home. However there was something that Hiccup couldn't stop thinking about. _Where were Viggo and Ryker during their fight at the deck and why did Viggo give up the Dragon Eye? Something was wrong._

That was when they heard a roar. A really painful roar according to their ears. They turned around, covering their ears with their hands. Even the dragons seemed to dislike that sound.

A dragon. Chained in another island near the one they'd just left. Viggo, Ryker and some of their men were dragging the dragon to one single boat, anchored in the shores of the small island with one single and really tall mountain: a volcano.

"I think we should get out of here Hiccup. It's probably a trap." Warned Fishlegs.

"Oh it's a trap for sure" Astrid said reading Hiccup's mind. "Hiccup…"

"We can't leave him like this" He looked at the chained dragon trying to fly away . Hiccup threw the Dragon Eye to Fishlegs who caught it and encouraged Toothless to fly in the trap's direction without even seeing the other's reaction to the recovered item.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Fishlegs cried.

"You know what this mean?"Ruffnut asked, a smirk on her face.

"UH yeah, it means that… I don't know… he's going to DIE!"Snotlout answered.

"No…" Tuffnut said looking at his sister, a smirk growing on his face. "It means that…"

"Hiccup is passing to OUR SIDE!"the twins said in unison.

Astrid sighed. _How can they be this carefree!_ She though flying after Hiccup.

* **looks around awkwardly* *smirks suspiciously* *hides the smile* So… what do you think's going to happen? Nothing good that's for sure. *smiles again***

 **Really sometimes I wonder what the characters've ever done to me because I'm always so mean to them.**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi fellow Dragon Riders!**

 **New week, new chapter! Isn't this exciting?**

 **GUYS WhaT Is ThiS? I started Flying To Never Stand Still like what? 1 week ago. IDK.**

 **In 5 chapters there are 9 reviews, 9 favorites and 15 followers?! This is AMAZING. You guys are AMAZING! And I'm really mean- but hey no spoilers. You'll see why I'm calling myself evil later on the story. Starting on this chapter but mainly on the next ones.**

 **Also since I'm new at the site could you tell me if you've been receiving my aswers to your reviews those who reviewed? Cause that'd be great!**

 **Well good reading! Enjoy chapter 6 XD**

Hiccup had never seen anything like it.

The dragon was indeed magnificent but really really odd. Half of his body was black like a Night Fury, the other half white like a Snow Wraith. The eye on the black side was as red as fresh blood can be. The one on the white side was a beautiful mix of blue and green. The dragon was about the size of a Titan Wing but larger and muscular than the other species. It's tale covered by dark blue spines just like a Nadder.

"Toothless, barrel roll! Multiple plasma blast!" yelled Hiccup, pointing to the target: the four Dragon Hunters holding the misterious dragon captive.

The guards fell uncouscious on the ground but Ryker grabbed the chains automaticly, leaving no time for the creature to escape. Obviously not amused, the dragon roared so high that everyone's heads seemed ready to blow up.

Toothless landed, blocking the two Hunters' path to their ship. "You better reliese'im!" Hiccup threatned.

"With an empty threat like that, I'll tie him tighter!" Ryker laughed.

Hiccup dismounted Toothless and approached Viggo. He noticed Stormfly landing behind their enemy, using some giant boulders for cover, while Astrid walked sneakily towards them, her axe at the ready.

"Release the dragon." Hiccup said again. Of course he didn't expect them to do what he demanded, he just had to say something and keep them busy so Astrid could have her work facilitated.

"Hiccup Haddock, so predictable." Viggo started " Always there for the dragons. I wonder if you'll ever change."

"I don't know, will you Viggo? Ooohh yeaahhh that's right you won't."

" Hum…you're a clever boy Hiccup Haddock. A truly worthy adversary but the thing is… you care to much, you're too selfless. That can block this" Viggo said, toutching his head with his own finger. "That's why you'll fall…" he never got to finish the sentence.

"Yaarghh!" Astrid jumped out of nowhere. She ran towards Viggo but she also forgot someone… Ryker.

Yes he was grabbing the chains and if you looked at him he didn't look able of doing anything with his hands occupied and stuggling to hold the beats but Ryker managed to secure her with the same chains securing the mad dragon. Astrid's axe fell to the ground.

"Astrid no!" Hiccup yelled. Ryker gave his new hostage to Viggo who pointed a crossbow at Astrid's head.

"So how's it going to be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third? I know you have the Dragon Eye. I gave you the riddle, the key to find it. Ando f course that a brilliant mind like yours would solve it with ease."

"Hiccup no! Don't! It's not worth it!" Astrid said.

"Why give it to me and then want it back? You needed time but why? It isn't just about the dragon. Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Hand it over or you'll find out." Ryker warned.

"Hiccup don't!" Astrid sceamed, desperatly.

Hiccup heard wings above them. "Yeeaah, sorry. Can't do." He said shrugging "I hid it in my other boot" he pointed to his prosthetic "and now I can't find it. The trolls must've stolen it. They always steal your left socks and boots ya know. Shame."

"Then your little friend here will suffer the consequences." Ryker laughed.

"No. You will suffer them" Astrid said, a confident smile on her face. Her smile was so confident that Hiccup though everything was going to end well.

Both Ryker and Viggo looked up, just in time to see some of their own paralised soldiers fall towards them.

"Hey need a hand? Here have a whole body ha!" Snotlout laughed.

"Does this mean we get to push Snotlout out of Hookfang?" Tuffnut asked, hope in his eyes.

"No. It doesn't mean that." Fishlegs answered " Although it would feel very good."

"Hey! It's me we're talking about!" Snotlout complained.

"Sorry pal but it is what it is!" Ruffnut said dropping another soldier.

It was her chance. Astrid freed herself from Viggo's grip. When the man realised it and prepared his crossbow a soldier landed right between them, stopping Viggo from shoothing Astrid.

Another one fell right on top of Ryker, who subcounsciously drooped the chains setting the dragon free… aaannd mad.

Beating his diferent coloured wings it flew towards Astrid, the first person on foot in his camp of vision.

"No!" Hiccup sceamed noticing this. He ran as fast as he could and pushed Astrid aside taking her place as the dragon's fury target.

"Hiccup no!" She screamed. Unintentionally, her head hit the rocks and Astrid was embebed in darkness.

While that the wild, misterious, very dangerous, probably deadly, deadly for sure dragon crashed against Hiccup who fell to the ground with the dragon on top of him. Hiccup gasped when he felt the dragon's claws sanking in his chest "Ahhh!" he couldn't help but scream.

Suddently the world changed. He was no longer on that island, no longer seeing the wild dragon's eyes right over him. Suddently several images passed in front of his eyes.

Flames ruled the place, then a giant explosion. He saw himself, a familiar (bad familiar) gigantic beast emmerging from the fire. The Red Death, it´s roar, it's…tale. He saw Toothless flying towards him. They were falling down.

Another roar brought him back to the real life. A familiar roar. A roar that he loved. Toothless crashed against the misterious dragon, in order to release Hiccup from the creature's claws. Hiccup stayed right where he was, not moving a muscle. His eyes wide open in shock.

He watched as Toothless blocked the space between him and the other dragon, roaring at it obviously upset. The black and white dragon roared back, but there was something diferent in it's roar. The red eye, once shining with an obvious killing wish was now calmer, the greenish tone on the other one much more noticeable now. The now-calm dragon looked at Hiccup who was still laying on the ground. _Is… is he sorry?_ Hiccup though. No, he was hallucinating that must've been it.

Toothless passed his nose under Hiccup's back, helping the boy moving to a sitting position. Ohh, his chest hurt. Hiccup thanked Toothless, who smelled his rider worriedly. The boy touched his own chest just to soil his fingers in fresh blood. _Iack, blood. I hate blood. It's just so… blood-ish._

The other dragon was now staring at the sea, where Viggo and Ryker'd their ship, long gone by now, leaving their whole frozen fleet behind.

Toothless bumped his head with Hiccup's and cooed. "Yeah… I'm- I'm ok bud" Hiccup reassured the Night Fury (he honestly didn't know who he was trying to convence the most, if Toothless or himself), petting the dragon during the process."We better get out of here."

He got up with Toothless' help, still dizzy and receiving a wave of pain everytime he breath but Hiccup tried to ignore it. He ran for Astrid, stumbling every now and then. The blonde was still uncounscious and he felt guilty for that, he really did. "Astrid! Astrid!" he called but it was useless. He picked her up and mounted Toothless. _Click._ The tailfin mode was ready and they took off.

The heat was really annoying and the bright sunlight in his eyes didn't let him see clearly. He wanted to go after Viggo, especially now that he didn't have his whole fleet with him, but thanks to him Astrid was uncouscious.

The riders and Stormfly gathered up and flew in the direction of the Edge, not wanting to be in that place anymore.

"We were chasing Viggo and Ryker to the shore, Hiccup" Fishlegs started " that's when we heard a scream and turned back sorry, he got away. Is Astrid ok?"he asked.

"I-I don't kn-know. She knocked her head hard. But I think she's just uncounscious. I hope…" Hiccup answered ignoring the pain that Astrid's head provoqued when toutching his injured chest.

"You sure?" Snotlout said " because I'm seeing blood."

"Yeah. Thankfully it's not her blood."Hiccup answered, trying to forget the feeling of the red liquid slowly flowing out of his body. He couldn't stand blood and just thinking about it was driving his stomach nuts. He knew it wasn't a fatal wound but it was still bleeding.

"Oh Thor oh are you ok?" Fishlegs cried.

"I think so." Hiccup answered again but before anything else they heard a roar behind them. _Seriously, Hiccup was starting to be 100% done with that dragon, those hunters, those rocks… with everything basicaly. At least his crazy plan with the Stingers'd worked…_

They turned around just to see a figure the size of a Titan Wing approaching them. They were being followed by the previous dragon.

"Hahahaha" Snotlout laughed.

Everyone looked at him.

"Great Hiccup! Great!" Snotlout continued. "Help the dragon, free the dragon, let the dragon KILL US ALL!"

"Why is he following us?" Fishlegs wondered.

"Who cares!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut joined her brother" It's dangerous and we wanna toutch it. We volunteeir to mount.. er distract it!"

"No." Said Hiccup, watching the approaching dragon's eyes glued to him and Toothless "I- I think it wants Toothless and I."

"What? Why would he? I mean who'd want you?" Snotlout blurted.

"I don't know Snotlout" Hiccup answered ignoring his cousin's obvious insult. He looked at Astrid held tight in his arms, her head (and hair) stained with his blood, lolling against his chest "But I'm not waiting to find out." He handed Astrid to Snotlout and flew in the opposite direction. "We'll meet at the Edge!" The two coloured dragon changed his course in order to follow Hiccup and Toothless, confirming his assumptions.

"But Hiccup you're hurt-" Fishlegs tried talking some sense to Hiccup but to no use. The Night Fury and his rider were already out of sight.

 ***Grins maniacally* *looks around* What do you think'll happen next? *Evil laugh* *coughs* *chokes while laughing***

 **OHHHH I know very well what'll happen next. Enjoy your feelings today, cause tomorrow's a new day. A perfect one for a new chapter. That's right.**

 **I'll try to finish this story this week. And I'm probably goin' to write a one-shot after this one's finished. I'm kind of divided in two stories so I'll tell you in the next Author's notes, next chapter. So many ideas. IDEAS OVERLODE!**

 **Hope you liked chapter 6 guys.**

 **Cause you won´t enjoy it for much longer. *vanishes in smoke while laughing like Dagur***


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh Thor you'll be hating me so much when you finish this chapter. I am so sorry. Or maybe I'm not. HAHAHAHAH.**

 **Well please read the author's notes in the end because somewhere in that pile of madness, trash and evil laughs there's an important info that will contribute to decrease (or increase) your fury upon me.**

 **Well that's all I have to say. Oh and I'm sorry about the spelling errors. I re-read the chapter many times but there's always something that hides from my eyes and shows itself to yours. That and I'm really clumsy when writing at the computer. XD**

 **This chapter is the biggest I've ever written (in part because of the important info down there, the other part because I wanted to end the chapter 'here' hehe)**

 **Enjoy chapter 7! XD**

"C'mon, c'mon… OH COME ON! Why in the name of Thor are you following us?" Hiccup groaned to no one in specific (he was sure the maniac dragon chasing him and Toothless wasn't going to answer).

For the past hours he'd been trying to outwit the two coloured dragon. He tried diving in the sea, hiding in the clouds and everything else there was for him to do. It just wasn't enough. It looked like the creature could even smell him. "Arghhhh!" _Why does everything I ever do go wrong? Why can't anything be easy for once in my life? The gods must really hate me._

For hours and hours there was only sea and more sea. Oh and sky yeah. Suddenly Hiccup saw a rock formation far on the horizon. "What do you say bud? Let's check it- Whoa!" They swerved as the clandestine guest shot more of his dark blue spines. "-out…" Hiccup finished.

It was a miracle. The rock formation turned out to be an island. Hiccup could've celebrated the fact that the island was big enough to possess caverns wouldn't it be for the new spine shot the dragon offered them.

"Y'know what? I think I'll call you Grumpy the crazy dragon. What do ya think about it?!" Hiccup asked the owner of the spines who shot more in reply. "Yep I think it suits you well!"

By this time the island was right in front of them. Toothless circled around it with Grumpy hot on his tale. "There Toothless dive!" Hiccup pointed to a small cave in the side of a mountain. "That should do it."

Toothless barrel rolled entering the mouth of the cave with incredible agility which made Hiccup clutch his injured chest. Since Grumpy was bigger than the Night Fury it took him more time to actually fit in. That gave the duo time.

Grumpy continued flying inside the cave, disappearing in a dark tunnel. He was so desperate to catch Hiccup and Toothless that he actually missed them both hanging on the ceiling like bats. Toothless' black wings covering Hiccup in an attempt to camouflage in the darkness.

Soon they left the cave and blasted the entrance with Grumpy still inside. "I don't think that'll hold him much longer" Who knew, maybe there was an exit or something. Exit or not they weren't going to stay around and find out. "Let's go home bud." Toothless cooed in agreement as Hiccup petted his head.

The waves clashed against each other in their wake, as Toothless flew as fast as he could, faster than the sound. It was sunset, still they were far away from the Edge.

Hiccup clutched his chest feeling the not very deep wounds but deep enough to hurt. "Ok bud I'm just goin' to lay down for a bit, okay? Toothless cooed sadly, he was worried about Hiccup. His buddy'd been clutching his chest since Toothless saved him from Grumpy. "Oh Toothless I'm fine! It just hurts a little bit. I promise ok?" Hiccup checked the tailfin mode. Good thing he brought the long-trip one. The tailfin mode should handle until the Edge and he wasn't going to sleep that much either. "Wake me up if something happens Toothless."

Hiccup laid down hugging and resting his head on Toothless' neck. Soon and without noticing he was asleep.

Astrid opened her eyes and looked around, recognizing the Clubhouse almost immediately.

She moved to a sitting position and passed a finger on her head (where it hurt the most) just to feel some bandages.

"Astrid you're awake oh Thank Thor!" Fishlegs cheered rushing for a hug. Astrid understanding this stretched one of her arms and quickly asked something else, hoping that somehow her friend would forget the bone-crushing hug.

"Humm… yeah… What- what happened?" she asked looking at the darkness outside.

"Hiccup happened" said Snotlout "He pushed you so hard you ended up hitting your head on some rocks."

Astrid remembered the dragon they'd just freed coming straight towards her, Hiccup was running too. She knew what he was about to do and so she'd warned him not to. As usual he didn't listen to her and when the dragon was about to hit her he'd pushed her aside. She remembered the pain on her head and then a scream of pain. After that the only thing she knew was that they were all back at the Edge inside the Clubhouse.

"He saved me Snotlout!" Astrid replied, giving him a death glare. She looked around. The twins were playing Pirates vs Vikings in a corner. The game probably sucked since they were the only ones playing it but they seemed happy and diabolical as usual. Fishlegs and Snotlout were sitting near the fireplace, talking with her. There was only one person missing, the one she wanted to see the most.

"Where's Hiccup?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, after we took off the dragon kept following us and Hiccup and Toothless went to try and outwit the dragon.

Astrid gasped. The scream. It was Hiccup's. "What? Hiccup's hurt!" she cried. Her heart racing as she tried to hide the crack in her voice.

Fishlegs began to unfold the bandages in Astrid's head. "We know but it turns out the dragon wasn't following us. It was following _them._ Hiccup and Toothless." He took the bandages off and grabbed a wet cloth, cleaning Astrid's head and hair. "There it is. You're lucky Astrid. No concussion. Just a small wound and some headaches probably."

"Then why are you cleaning my head?" Astrid asked. Fishlegs stopped cleaning (there was nothing else to clean probably) and left the cloth in a table nearby. _Is that blood?_ Something told Astrid it wasn't hers at all. That only made it worse. "Is- is it Hiccup's?" she asked, pure terror in her eyes.

No one answered her questions which, unfortunately, confirmed her assumptions.

"For how long was I out?" Astrid asked. _Wow she was asking lots of questions lately._

"For about a day and a half… you slept the whole trip back here and a few more hours." Fishlegs informed. _So they've been gone for a day._ She started to desperate again. _Calm down Astrid they're probably ok… probably._

"What are you doing?" she asked Fishlegs who was reading both Book of Dragons and Bork's papers. _That's it just think about something else, Astrid. Hiccup's ok, Toothless is with him. Right?_

"Geek-ing." Snotlout answered has if it were obvious.

"I'm actually investigating Snotlout. There's nothing in the Book of Dragons neither in Bork's papers about a dragon like the one we found. Although I think I might've heard about it."

"Just like I said. Geek-ing."Snotlout groaned. "Now can we go to sleep!"

"Only when we know Hiccup and Toothless are ok. I've told you this before."Fishlegs answered him, turning another page.

"And I keep questioning… problem? Besides it's Hiccup out there. Hiccup's always fine!" said Snotlout.

"Yeah like that time he lost his leg after the Red Death…"Fishlegs started.

"Or that time he took a lightning bolt to the head…" Astrid continued.

"Or that time Toothless ate an eel and Hiccup almost died either because of the eels or Toothless himself." Fishlegs added.

"Or when he was captured by the Outcasts…" Astrid continued.

"...or Dagur and the Dragon Hunters." Fishlegs finished.

 _On the second though I should probably worry…_ Astrid though although she didn't say a word about what she was thinking.

"Oh oh, don't forget that time…"Tuffnut started, while Ruffnut held a sword to his neck "…with the dragon poop! Gods that was a wonderful day…" he finished saying dreamily.

"Yeah, it was a wonderful day indeed brother…" Ruffnut agreed also dreamily "but hey that's NOT how a pirate talks!"

"Ahhh" Tuffnut released himself from his sister's grip and looked for cover, hiding under Barf and Belch which made no difference at all. They could see him just like before. Ruffnut chased him and when she raised her sword to defeat the Viking, her own brother, Barf and Belch grabbed them by the back of their shirts. They dropped their weapons and started slapping each other.

Snotlout who'd been watching all this just like the others turned around to face Astrid. "Back to the point. All I'm saying's that sooner or later they'll arrive and they'll be fine! Now can we go to sleep m'tired."

"No."Fishlegs said without adding anything else.

Everything quieted and for a moment they could only listen to the sound of the turning pages of the Book of Dragons. That's when they heard wings and a _THUMP_ outside. Astrid got up ignoring her pounding head and broke through the doors of the Clubhouse.

"Hiccup!" she smiled "Hiccup?" Her smile faded. Astrid approached Toothless aware of the others right behind her, the twins still hanging on their dragon's mouth and trying to kill each other.

Hiccup was laying down, his arms around Toothless' neck. He was either asleep or unconscious. Astrid begged for the first one.

She shook his shoulder worriedly and he opened his eyes instantly and sat up automatically, not without falling from Toothless in the progress. "Ohh… that hurt…" he mumbled clutching his head and using Toothless as a support to get up. "Have we arrived bud?"

Toothless cooed in agreement. Hiccup looked around noticing for the first time all of the riders staring at him. "Oh I guess we have." That's when he saw Astrid in front of the others.

"Astrid oh thank Thor. Are you ok? Sorry for pushing you too hard it's all my fault. I- I didn't mean it. Astrid?" Hiccup looked at her. She didn't seem happy.

Astrid punched his shoulder.

"Ouch! Wha-Why would you do that?" he complained, shutting up when she rushed forward, holding him tightly in an embrace.

"Thank Thor you're alright!" She moved away when the back of her head started burning with the other riders' glare. They were only looking, no mean expressions on their faces but the Great Astrid Hofferson wasn't supposed to care like this. Well she did care for one person. "You're alright, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He answered her.

"But your chest…" she gasped. His leather armor was stained with blood.

Hiccup looked down. His chest… it wasn't hurting anymore. And it stopped bleading. "Yeah it's ok. The bleeding stopped see?" _Ok this day is starting to get weird. I mean weird-er._ He though.

"What happened to the dragon Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"You mean Grumpy the crazy dragon?…" Hiccup started "He kept following us for hours. I didn't want to but Toothless and I caged him in a cave somewhere. He should be free by now…" He was starting to get tired of that small pain on his leg. He'd woken up with it so it probably started during his sleep. _Really? A phantom pain? Now?_ Well one thing for sure he was not going to tell his friends. On one hand they didn't know he had this phantom pains, on the second he didn't like when people worried about him.

Tuffnut raised his hand.

"Yes Tuff?" Hiccup asked noticing the sword Ruffnut held to his brother's back.

"Does this mean we can go and touch it?" He asked.

 _Why didn't I see this coming? Maybe it's because of this stupid pain. I better get out of here before they notice. Especially Astrid._

"No. It doesn't mean that. Look guys I'm really tired can we talk about this in the morning?" Hiccup asked _. Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

"Sure. Night guys!" Fishlegs said.

"Wait so now he gets to sleep-" Snotlout mumbled, chasing after Fishlegs. The twins went to their hut too, this time with Tuffnut and his Chicken chasing after Ruffnut.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off. Astrid and Stormfly soon joined them in the air.

"You're sure you're ok?" Astrid asked suspiciously.

"Yeaaaahh- yeahh of course." Hiccup told her.

"You know you're a terrible liar right?" She replied.

"Really Astrid. I'm just… tired. That's it. I wanted to see you being chased by a crazy, grumpy dragon for hours and flying back all day long…"

"..Hum... ok. Well good night Hiccup" Astrid said still worried about him. He was lying her and she knew it perfectly. Whatever he was hiding she was going to find out… tomorrow.

"Good night Astrid" Hiccup said, watching her dive to her hut. The pain on his leg was now impossible. He'd never had such a bad phantom pain.

Soon he reached his hut. It made sense since his and Astrid's were really close to each other.

He dismounted Toothless, stumbling constantly. When he wasn't stumbling he was limping. Toothless cooed sorrowfully, worried about his rider. Hiccup opened the door of his hut and stumbled inside. Toothless fired a plasma blast at the fireplace, igniting it, because with the door closed the only thing they could see was darkness.

Hiccup hissed through his teeth and moaned. His eyelids were closing involuntarily. He was in so much pain now that the only thing his body knew how to do was shutting down. He just had to reach his bed.

He was about to start to climb up the stairs when a new wave of pain hit him. That was it. It was too much. "Tooth-" Hiccup mumbled before rolling his eyes and falling towards the ground, unconscious.

 **Tatarã I'm dead. Right? But before you kill me I have one thing to say… FEELINGS GET DOWN!**

 **Now seriously guys I really hope you liked chapter 7. Turns out that the story will have more than 10 chapters probably. 99.9% sure. But look out the other 0.1% might trick you.**

 ***laughs like a dying seal* Hiccup Hiccup little Hiccup, watch out for your missing limb…. Mwahahaha. I'm so mean sometimes.**

 **Also I don't know if tomorrow or the day after tomorrow but in one of this two days I can't write therefore I won't be posting. Dam. There's the weekend and now this bloody day.**

 **That probably means I'll leave you hanging in that cliff you are right now for a day or two. It might happen so please don't be mad at me for not posting. Remember tomorrow or the day after.**

 **I'll just leave you with a XD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello** **:)** **Turns out that day I talked about was yesterday so, as promised, I'm here with another one. This chapter doesn't develop the story that much like the others do, but as everything in a story it's also important.**

 **It has a little of Hiccup and Toothless bonding and of course Hiccstrid along with the other's reactions.**

 **Gods you're going to hate me so much after this but I'm like this, I'm mean to the charaters. Also I already know how to end the story anddd….. heheheheh I'm not going to tell you but…. *smiles like a retarded* *looks around* *laughs madly* oh I'm so going to the fandom jail.**

 **Oh thanks so much for all the reviews and favourites and follows, you guys are amazing! It's you who make me write the best I can XD**

 **Ok just read it already! Enjoy chapter 8! XD**

Toothless was feeling more like a frightened Night Terror than the Night Fury he was supposed to be.

"Tooth-" Hiccup mumbled before going limp. Toothless watched as his rider fell towards the ground. The night fury rushed forward in a failed attempt to catch his buddy who'd face planted the floor.

He bumped his head against Hiccup's, trying to wake him up, calling for his friend. Why wasn't he answering? Hiccup always answered. What was going on? Oh…He had to do something...

He had to call someone. That's it!... But he didn't want to leave his buddy defenseless and unconscious.

First who would he call? That Fishlegs was smart yes, but he also panicked too much. Those two that were always doing dangerous stuff? No, he needed everything but dangerous thank you very much. Snotlout? Toohtless didn't think so. The boy wouldn't even follow him… Astrid! That was the perfect human to call.

And now the second problem. He wasn't leaving Hiccup for anything.

That's when an idea formed in his dragon skull. Toothless ran towards the hut's door opening it with a hustle. He stepped outside and looked in the direction of the girl's hut. Sucking in a deep breath Toothless fired several plasma blasts to the air near Astrid's place in order to call her.

Hiccup moaned, hissing through his teeth and letting a small scream escape from his mouth. That panicked Toothless even more. He despaired, shooting more plasma blasts to the air not even aiming at a target. Aannnd… shot limit. He roared like a crazy dragon hoping someone to hear him. Hiccup moaned again and Toothless ran towards his friend. He bumped his head on Hiccup again, curling himself around his buddy in a protective way.

Astrid entered her hut after giving the 'go to the stables' command to Stormfly. Her mind kept racing about the same thing: Hiccup. He'd been acting weird since his arrival.

First he fell asleep during the flight (which never happened with him) and then he just wanted to go to sleep. Yes, Astrid believed that he was tired but she knew something else was going on. She could feel it… He was usually a very talkative person who talked and narrated things even when he didn't need to. Now, he was acting strange…

She reached her bed and laid down almost instantly. Gods that headache was driving her mad… She left a mental note to interrogate Hiccup in the morning and closed her eyes, enjoying the comfortable silence. _Gods the past days…_

Suddenly she heard several blasts coming from outside. At first her sleeping side didn't let her think properly but then she noticed the peculiar sound of these explosions. They were plasma blasts. Why would Hiccup be out there with Toothless blasting things? He was so tired after all. Unless… they were being attacked. But if they were being attacked then the others would've joined by now. No something was wrong. Her heart raced as she jumped out of bed grabbing her axe nearby.

She barely used the stairs and broke through the door. There was no time to call and wait for Stormfly besides their huts were not that far from each other.

She thought that maybe she was exaggerating since the shoots'd stopped by now but then she heard a sorrowful roar of a certain dragon in despair. Toothless. Ok she was totally freaked out now.

She ran as fast as she could, hoping that it all'd been her stupid headache pranking her. She reached Hiccup's abode and more or less for her surprise the door was already open.

It was dark inside so she assumed that the warm draft entering through the door must've extinguished the fire that once illuminated the place. However she was worried about someone else.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called entering the dark place "Hiccup are you in here? Hiccup?" she called deciding a different approach "Toothless?"

She instantly got her response. A sad growl. She looked in the direction of the sound, her eyes adapting to the darkness. Astrid saw a dark figure the size of a Night Fury.

"What is it Toothless? Where's Hiccup?" she asked, hiding the terror in her voice. She knew very well something was going on. Something bad.

Toothless raised his head, shooting a plasma blast to the fireplace. Astrid thanked the dragon for that. Toothless cried again. She could now see properly and noticed that the dragon laying on the floor. "Where's Hiccup?" she asked in despair.

Toothless unfolded his wings, revealing Hiccup on the floor.

"Hiccup!" She cried falling to her knees, dropping her axe unconsciously. Astrid rolled him to his back. Seeing his eyes closed (which she was already expecting) Astrid held him by his shoulders bringing him closer to her. Toothless watched it all, obviously worried about his rider.

"Hiccup?!" she asked again waiting stupidly for an answer. But one never came.

She supported his lolling head on the crook of her arm and looked for injuries but he had none.

She hugged him tighter in her arms, removing his bangs from his eyes. Her mind racing a thousand miles per hour. That's when he cracked his eyes open even if just a little bit.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked seeing him opening his eyes.

"-Strid…" he mumbled. Toothless bumped his head on Hiccup's showing that he too as there. "Thoothle-"

"Yeah it's me." She said softly. "I'm right here."

"Ast-" he mumbled again.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." However she was quite sure he wasn't paying attention to a thing she was saying.

Hiccup was probably about to say something when he close his eyes and hissed through his teeth. He writhed in pain and let out a small moan.

"Hiccup? What is it? Hiccup? Hiccup!" She cried terrified of what was happening. Hiccup however went limp again, sliding through Astrid's arms. She held him tighter. His breathing was raspy. He was suffering.

"Hiccup?" a new voice called. "I heard Toothless' plasma blasts and-" Fishlegs stopped when he reached the hut's entrance and froze, seeing Astrid's panicked expression and Hiccup laying in her arms. "Oh Thor what- what happened?" He cried rushing for his friends.

Astrid didn't know what to say. In fact she didn't know anything but Hiccup being in pain. Toothless knew what'd happened but she couldn't question the Night Fury since the dragon didn't know how to talk.

"I-I don't know. I heard the blasts and when I came here he was laying on the floor. Toothless curled around him." She explained.

Fishlegs was panicking she could see. _Well I can't judge him, I'm panicking too…_

Astrid raced downstairs. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. The blonde found a cloth and headed upstairs. Fishlegs was opening one of Hiccup's eyes, analyzing it in order to find out what was wrong with their friend.

"Any luck?" Astrid asked, hoping a positive answer.

Fishlegs shook his head. "Nothing. I don't find anything that could cause this fainting and-and that fever. Maybe it would be better if we asked Hiccup when- you know, he wakes up."

Toothless rested his head on Hiccup's chest which surprisingly calmed the boy's moans.

Astrid feared that answer. She dove the cloth in the bucket with water and placed it on Hiccup's forehead. After that she didn't resist holding his hand.

They heard a THUMP downstairs and were surprised by seeing Snotlout and the twins climbing up the stairs. They froze when they entered Hiccup's room.

"What happened to him?" Snotlout asked, for once genuinely worried about his cousin.

"Astrid found him unconscious on the floor." Fishlegs answered for Astrid.

No one spoke for a moment, being Snotlout the first one to break the silence.

"He's not looking good." He said.

"But he's Hiccup. He's always fine!" Ruffnut said.

"That definition doesn't suit Hiccup well okay?" Astrid replied, holding Hiccup's hand tighter when he closed his eyes even more in pain.

"Well actually now that you mentioned that… there was that time he…"Tuffnut started.

" Just shut up! Is there anything we can do to help Astrid? Fishlegs?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid, Fishlegs and even the twins looked at him as if he'd just said that Nadders were the ones with two heads.

"What? I CARE OK?!" He yelled. Hiccup stirred with the noise and Snotlout lowered his voice "Just because we have our little disagreements and brawls doesn't mean I totally hate him ok? He's still my cousin…"

Astrid was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Now that you're here there are a few things you could help with." She said " Ruff, Tuff you guys have to find fresh water and bring it here…"

Tuffnut'd been cleaning his ear channel and Ruffnut'd been looking at her and her brother's feet as if trying to find out which ones were bigger.

"Did you even hear a thing I said?" Astrid asked.

"Uh-hum. Yeah on it!" They both yelled racing downstairs. Astrid face palmed.

"What about me?" Snotlout asked.

" Well…we don't know what's going on with him, but he's suffering so I need you to find this herbs so I can make a medicine to calm his pain." Fishlegs answered, handing Snotlout a paper with the list.

"I'll be right back!" Snotlout announced before disappearing.

"Is it me or Snotlout suddenly changed?" Fishlegs asked Astrid who was caressing Hiccup's knuckles with her thumb.

"You know Snotlout" she said "he can be boastful and…" she looked for another adjective.

"Jorgenson?" Fishlegs offered.

"Yes, boastful and Jorgenson sometimes but he does care, even for Hiccup."

"We all care for each other even if we don't show it daily." Fishlegs finished.

"We do…" she mumbled, looking at Hiccup.

Later on the twins and Snotlout returned. The twins brought two types of water. Clean and dirty, mainly because they couldn't remember which one Astrid'd asked them.

Snotlout found all the necessary herbs and Fishlegs made said medicine. Hiccup calmed down even if just a little.

Astrid told them to go back to their huts and sleep since it was the middle of the night. She would keep an eye on Hiccup. They all agreed and headed to their own huts, leaving Astrid and Hiccup alone. With Toothless of course.

The waves clashed against each other in the darkness of the night, shaking the ship back and forth.

"We received a terror mail confirming that the catch was a success. If those Dragon Riders come back like you say they'll have a little surprise waiting for them." Informed the first voice.

"Great. Prepare the Catastrophic Quakens. If my assumptions are correct they'll be here in about a day or a little more." The second one ordered.

"But what if they don't come at all?" Asked the first one.

"Then we'll triumph. Either way my plan triumphs and the Riders loose. I have to say, it's a shame having to kill Hiccup Haddock he's indeed a truly worthy adversary and a mind like his would be great to have in our cause."

"We could force him to join us." The first tried.

"No. He's too loyal to his friends, especially Astrid. It woudn't work. This way we'll recover what's ours and those Riders won't know what to do without their lider. They'll be weak and then all of the dragons out there and even theirs will be ours." The second explained.

"But this'll take too much time. Three days is too much."

" Patience brother. Now go. Prepare the men." The second man finished.

"Yes Viggo." With this, Ryker left to do what he was told to.

 **What do you think Viggo and Ryker are up to? Yeah it's probably kinda obvious but… for us not for the gang.**

 **I really hope I broke your- *coughs* warmed up your hearts with this chapter, yeah I meant warm *coughs***

 **Poor Hiccup and Astrid… and Toothless gods he almost had a heart attack the poor dragon, I have to compensate them…. Or maybe I don't Mwahahahahahahahaha**

 **See ya all next chapter, 99% sure it'll be tomorrow! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there. Yes you! *virtual hand pops out of your screen and points to you* Do you want some feels? I'll take it as a yes. Well I have the perfect thing for you! It's called Chapter 9! XD**

 **This is my longest chapter so far I think so I hope that stops you from ending my existence. If you spare me after reading this I certainly will appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy chapter 9! If you can….. XD**

The only thing Hiccup knew was pain. The only thing he remembered was pain. The only thing he felt was pain. Pain. He loved pain… sweet sarcasm.

Hiccup cracked his eyes open and even that simple movement lead to… guess what? If you though pain _Dimdimdim_ you're 100% right. The first thing he noticed apart from pain was Astrid. He tried to open his eyes even more since they were barely opened but failed.

 _WOAH it feels like Meatlug sat on top of me._ He though.

In his half-conscious state Hiccup found himself on Astrid's arms. "Hiccup?" she called. Was it him or her voice'd just cracked? And more important what happened for her to be so worried?

"-Strid" He called, realizing that talking was even more complicated than opening his eyes. At the same time he wanted to tell her that everything was ok… by everything he meant… whatever she…thought that…wasn't…ok.

He felt something touching his head and immediately recognized who it was "Toothle-" He tried calling when a wave of pain covered his left leg.

"Yeah it's me. I'm right here." She said. His eyelids started closing and he fought to keep them opened, even if just a small crack. He couldn't see her face, only her neck, the edge of her chin and some blonde hair strips.

He felt more pain. He wanted it to stop. "Ast-" he called.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She told him, moving her head in a way he could see her face. In one hand that reassured him, on the other he had absolutely no idea what she'd just said.

Another wave of pain hit him, and if the others were big than this one was a tsunami. He found himself closing his eyes, gritting his teeth and groaning in an attempt to swallow a scream. He felt lightheaded and heard a voice calling for a _Hiccup_ or a _Iccp_ or something like that. Who was calling and who was being called he didn't know and everything else became darker than it was before.

The sun was shining, bright as in every summer morning.

Snotlout groaned in reaction to the light. While groaning again he sat up, rubbing his face and fumbling the area around him looking for his helmet. He found it nearby and placed it on his own head.

Another day of pure heat to go through, yay! It would start with breakfast, the twins driving him mad, Fishlegs talking about dragons and Hiccup creating some stupid adventure that would most likely end with all of them almost dying… Hiccup!

He remembered the past night. Snotlout was sleeping and then there were some explosions outside. At first he though it were the twins arguing about who'd get to take Barf and Belch to the stables again so he ignored it and continued sleeping.

He didn't know when he woke up after that but it was still dark outside. That's when his mind slapped itself and he realized that the explosions he'd heard were in fact plasma blasts.

Since it wasn't like Hiccup to be out there blasting things during the night he decided to check it out. Who knew… maybe they were being attacked.

He wished they were… it would be better than seeing Hiccup like that. He stepped outside but there were no ships on the horizon neither dragons flying. He decided to ask Hiccup what happened so he ran towards his cousin's hut. He'd found the twins along the way (surprisingly they thought the same as Snotlout. Only their assumption was slightly more confusing and destructive) and together they made their way to Hiccup's.

He froze when he reached upstairs. Even the twins did. He'd seen Hiccup vulnerable before: after the battle with the Read Death and the lightning bolt to the head. But this was depressing.

Fishlegs was reading a book about medicines or something like that. Astrid sat on the edge of the bed, holding Hiccup's hand. Toothless rested his head on his rider's chest and Hiccup… he was lying on the bed, apparently unconscious and moaning constantly. His features writhed in pain and his skin paler than it'd ever been (and he was slightly pale daily).

Snotlout shook the image out of his head. He jumped out of his bed and left his hut, heading for Hiccup's.

He cared about Hiccup. He never showed it and always kind of annoyed him but he really did. Acting like that was part of his… image. His heart'd broke when he saw Hiccup like that and the way the other riders looked at him when he asked if he could help… was really… disappointing. Therefore he decided to prove that he actually CARED, starting by helping Hiccup (even though it would be better if he was already ok by now) in whatever he could.

Astrid looked at Hiccup again. Actually she'd been looking at him for the past eternity hoping that at any moment he'd open his bright clever emerald eyes. He'd been unconscious since last night. He kept moaning and he even screamed one time (probably when the effect of the medicine Fishlegs gave him ended). That moment broke her heart. She had to secure Hiccup in order to stop him from falling from the bed and he'd only calmed down when Astrid gave him more of said medicine.

She removed his bangs from his forehead again, just for them to return to their previous place.

Even the bangs were as stubborn as they're owner. She knew something was wrong with him the previous night but Hiccup, being the headstrong he was, had insisted in the _I'm just tired_ lie. Well she didn't buy it for a second.

If only she knew what was going on with him. At first when she found him unconscious on the floor Astrid though that maybe it was the tiredness leaving him like that. But then after their little one-sided talk she knew that there was definitely something going on.

Astrid'd never been so scared in her whole life apart from the Red Death and the lightning incident. _Funny how it all involves Hiccup…_ It was horrible to find him on the floor like that, seeing him in pain and feeling helpless, feeling him passing out right in front of her, right in her arms. Watching him scream and writhe in pain…

A loud noise interrupted her thoughts. Astrid looked at the stairs to see all of the other riders appear.

"So how is he?" Fishlegs asked.

"He's getting worse." Astrid answered "When the medicine's effect ended he passed from moaning to screaming…"

"But he- he's gonna be ok, right?" Snotlout asked, although no one answered him.

"What is that silence supposed to mean?" Ruffnut asked.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it…" commented Tuffnut.

"It means that we don't know. We need him to wake up and tell us what he feels." Fishlegs informed "Besides we're not healers and we can't take him to one without knowing if it's safe to move him."

Hiccup opened his eyes, blinking multiple times to adjust to the light. He could hear voices and soon realized who the voices belonged to: his friends.

Feeling his hand resting in something soft Hiccup looked to the side. He found Astrid sitting next to the bed he apparently was in, holding his hand with her own. He looked to her face to see her yes unfocused as if she were thinking, not aware of the things around her. Yep she was thinking, that was definitely her thinking face.

He tried to ignore the pain coming from his leg and decided to say something.

"What're ya thinking'bout?" He asked in almost a whisper, trying not to stutter.

Her head turned to face him instantly, her eyes shining and her mouth creating a smile.

"Hicc- Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed, holding back her tears of joy for seeing him awake.

The other riders hearing Astrid's shout raced forward creating a half-moon around their friends's bed.

"Hiccup oh Thank Thor you're awake!" Fishlegs cried.

"You never do that again you hear me!" Snotlout warned, smiling in the end.

"Aha that's our Thor's Mighty Hammer!" The twins celebrated, bashing their heads together.

Astrid hold his hand tighter while removing the cloth from his head. "You scared us half to death Hiccup." She said softly.

"Yeahhh what- what did I do, f-for sure?" He asked.

"Astrid found you unconscious downstairs yesterday night." Fishlegs told him. He was so relieved for seeing his friend awake. Hiccup was his best friend and he couldn't stand seeing him like that.

"Toothless called us." Astrid said "He was in complete despair."

Toothess who'd been lying on his stone bed perked his head, breaking through the group to reach his rider faster than a Speed Stinger. He bumped his head with Hiccup's and cooed happily, proceeding to lick the boy.

"Toothless hey b-buddy." Hiccup laughed. Toothless, with his own head, pushed Hiccup to a sitting position, cooed and leaned his head against Hiccup's chest.

"Th-thanks Toothless. You ok bud?" Hiccup asked the Night Fury. Toothless replied with a growl and what could've meant anything for Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Hiccup took as a yes. "That-that's releav-ving." He said hiding the pain his leg was covered in.

"How do you feel?" Astrid asked him. Hiccup looked at her noticing that they were still holding hands. If the girl realized it too he didn't know since she showed no intention to let go of his hand.

"I'm fine now. I guess I was just too tired yesterday, thanks for taking care of me." He answered. Hiccup didn't want them to know about his phantom pains.

"Yeah that's all very beautiful and all but we're not buying it." Snotlout replied.

"Yeah we don't want your cookies!" said Tuffnut.

"I don't think that's what they meant… I'm confused now…" Ruffnut tried.

"What Snotlout said is that we don't believe you Hiccup. We saw you during the night. I saw you the whole night and you're everything but ok!" Astrid finished letting go of his hand.

"She's right. You have to tell us what you're going through so we can help you!" Fishlegs added.

"I just don't wa-want ya guys worring'bout m-me." Hiccup mumbled.

"But we'll be even more if you don't tell us what's going on muttonhead!" Snotlout yelled.

"You- you're worried'bout m-me? Hiccup asked Snolout, a small grin on his pale face.

"No! I'm just… apprehensive…" Snotlout mumbled.

"Fine... It pro-probably's just a phant-t-tom pain." Hiccup admitted.

"Oh…yeah…" Tuffnut said "That… nope I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Not a clue…" Ruffnut finished.

"Amputees have these phantom pains. They feel their missing limbs and well it is really painful. I never thought they were real." Fishlegs shared.

"Oh the-they're re-real and-nd ver-very co-common." Hiccup informed, closing his eyes and hissing through his teeth in pain.

"I don't know much about it but let me check out your leg." Fishlegs said.

"N-no. There's no need! R-really" Hiccup tried.

"Look I know you don't like to show it but it's for-." Astrid said softy

"The greater good!" Tuffnut shouted interrupting Astrid who gave him a death glare.

"F-fine." Said Hiccup." But-t just be-because it's worse-se than the the othe-other ones."

"Yay! We're gonna see the ghost!" The twins celebrated.

"Since when and how often do you have these phantom pains Hiccup?" Astrid asked, while Fishlegs unlaced the pant's left leg right in the bottom where Hiccup's limb ended.

"Sin-since I-I l-lo-lost my leg-g and-d yo-you probab-bly don-n't wan-nt me to to answer the the la-last one." Astrid looked at him angrily "Let-t's s-say too of-often."

Fishlegs started analyzing the edge of Hiccup's leg.

"Oh my Thor!" Tuffnut exclaimed "It's almost like there's nothing there. I could pass my hand without feeling anything!"

" Very interesting indeed brother!" Ruffnut continued in her logical tone "Ghost for sure."

"That's be-because ther-there's nothing-nothing there to-to f-feel!" Hiccup yelled crossing his arms. Toothless roared in support of his buddy.

"Hum… aha…hum hum…hammm…ahhh" Fishlegs mumbled while analyzing.

"Would you mind sharing!"Snotlout exploded.

Fishlegs pressured a finger against the scar on Hiccup's leg " Does it hurt when I do this Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked "Hiccup?"

He didn't receive an answer.

Suddenly Hiccup saw the same thing he'd seen when Grumpy the crazy dragon injured him. He saw himself and Toothless colliding with the Red Death's tale. The explosions and fires around him turned into pure black and he saw and heard no more.

"Hiccup?" Astrid looked at Hiccup just in time to see him closing his eyes, grabbing him before he knocked his head against the wooden bed. "Hiccup!" she called lying him gently on the bed.

"Oh oh oh… hummm. I think we have a problem…"Fishlegs cried.

"Just one?" Astrid replied holding Hiccup's hand and removing his bandages from his forehead again.

"You know I hate to be the voice of Doom but… I- I think Hiccup's leg is… infecting again…."

Astrid felt like the floor below her had suddenly vanished in the same hole she was now falling in.

"What… what do you mean Fishlegs?" Snotlout asked although he knew the answer.

"I don't know much about this problem in particular but if- if we don't do something Hiccup… dies…" Fishlegs finished.

During a long moment no one spoke. The only thing they could hear was Toothless trying to wake Hiccup up with sorrowful coees. But then…

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" The twins started laughing.

"What's so funny about it?" Snotlout asked them angrily.

"You guys are reeeeaalllly funny!" Ruffnut laughed "You should dedicate more to Loki'ing people!"

"Hiccup doesn't die! But that was a good one!" Tuffnut finished.

They both looked at his friends, their laughing decreasing as they saw their painful expressions.

"It was a joke right?" Tuffnut asked.

"No." Astrid answered "Hiccup is really… dying."

The twins looked at each other. Their once happy expressions turned into sad ones. "Oh." They said.

 **Do you hear that? I think it's the sound of you guys sharpening your weapons to come after me. Uh oh…**

 **I'm sorry for what you just read. Yes it was all true, not a nightmare. Actually now that I think about it I don't know if I'm sorry… hehe.**

 **Well if I were you I'd by a new heart to replace your soon broken one because… *whispers* this is just the start of my wickedness. You really are unaware of my plans for this story.**

 **I remember you all that I don't write during the weekend so I'll see you guys on Monday!**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 9! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Here I am again. I said I'd be back on Monday and I usually keep my promises. Usually… XD**

 **Yes you won't get rid of me that easily, you can stop sharpening your swords, axes and daggers. No you can't use a crossbow.**

 **Well I think there'll be about 4 chapters after this one including a MASTER CLIFFHANGER that will probably cause my death but okay, I destroy your hearts you stop mine. Fair enough…pls don't kill me…**

 **I will write a one, two or three-shots after this story (I'll see the number of chapters later. It's hard to make a one-shot for me since I love to develop everything….ups). Well that story I'm talking about will be called How To Teach Your Jorgenson To Swim. The title says a lot. It'll have Hiccup/ Snotlout bonding and some Hiccstrid (less Hiccstrid but it'll still have a moment or two). I really love the cousin bonding between them and it'll be a Hurt/Comfort type. I can't control myself with that type lol. Well you'll see in the future.**

 **I'll try to finish this fanfic and start the other one this week.**

 **Enjoy chapter 10 ( iiiitttt'sssss nnuuuummmbeeerrrrr teeennnn!) XD**

"Then keep looking!" Snotlout yelled angrily.

"I'm trying Snotlout!" Fishlegs replied.

"Well, look faster!" He ordered.

They were downstairs on Hiccup's hut. Fishlegs looked tirelessly for anything that could lead to Hiccup's situation or help them getting him out of it. They didn't know anything- ANYTHING – about amputations and infections which made the riders feel helpless.

"I'm trying!" Fishlegs promised.

Astrid came downstairs. She'd been taking care of Hiccup. She'd just left the stairs when a loud scream came from the first floor, followed by several others. "No not again…" she muttered rushing upstairs. A few moments later the screams finally stopped and Astrid appeared again.

"I was going to ask how he was but…" Fishlegs said.

"Yeah… not good. The only thing that helps him is that medicine of yours but he's getting worse…" she sighed, sitting down, elbow on the table and hand of the same arm supporting her head "Found anything?"

"Not really." Fishlegs answered.

"Why are you even looking at Bork's papers? He's not a dragon!" Snotlout complained "... Is Hiccup a dragon?"

Astrid's mind raced. _Click._ Could it be?

"Actually I think that's exactly where we should be looking at." She said.

"What?" Snotlout shouted.

"Think about it! Hiccup's been weird since Grumpy the dragon attacked him, remember his chest wounds?"

"Yes, it's probably connected." Fishlegs concluded "If the dragon was poisonous then it must've affected the leg somehow!"

"I still think we should take him to Berk. Gothi would be able to help him much more than we do." said Snotlout.

"We can´t unless it is our last option. 37 hours Snotlout, 37 hours from here to Berk. That's almost two days! He wouldn't resist that long on the back of a dragon. One day…maybe, hardly but maybe… but two days? He barely resists the pain on his own bed!"

"Shut up Astrid…" he mumbled.

"Aha!" Ruffnut shouted "Got it!"

Everyone looked at her, except Fishlegs who was two concentrated on Bork's papers.

"No, it's gone. I think we need to knock'em harder." She said, completing her previous exclamation. Ruffnut and Tuffnut then proceeded to knock their heads once again.

Snotlout placed two of his fingers between his own eyebrows "Explain me how knocking your heads will HELP US SAVE HICCUP!" he yelled.

"Hey, you have your own ways of doing things and we don't judge you! Besides, we have better ideas under pressure…" Tuffnut answered.

"…Literally!" Ruffnut finished, continuing their 'ideas-maker'.

"I- I don't find anything about a dragon half-black half-white that shoots spines. Nothing on the Book of Dragons and apparently nothing here. I'm sure I heard something about it but-" said Fishlegs, still checking Bork's papers. However he was interrupted by Tuffnut who fell on top of him after another knock with his sister.

Bork's papers landed on the ground, just like Fishlegs.

"Really guys?" Astrid suddenly shouted, getting up faster than a Night Fury. She punched the table "Hiccup's in there dying and you're here joking!?" She was about to continue her explosion when Fishlegs spoke.

"Wait I think I got something!" He grabbed the fallen papers and got up, dropping everything on Astrid's most recent victim, the poor table. Fishlegs then studied one of the pages belonging to the Tracker's class. There was a tip of said page slightly unglued. He pulled it, revealing another page, half black half white just like the dragon.

"Is it?" Astrid asked, she could've cried at that moment.

"Yes! Look there's a drawing here and it matches the dragon. The location is also correct, it turns out the Dragon Hunters were kidnapping Grumpy from his home island." Fishlegs explained.

"Hum… I think you meant dragon napping." Tuffnut said.

Fishlegs ignored him just like everyone else on that room.

"Bork had the opportunity to observe the daily life of this dragon species for a few weeks. According to him, Grumpy is a Grey Remorse. These dragons are practically extinct. Their natural habitat is usually characterized by humidity and heat. They use the humidity to conserve the venom on their spines and the heat to conserve the one on their veins." Fishlegs informed, consulting Bork's notes. "It makes sense. The island we found Grumpy had a volcano that provides the heat and there were a few caverns that provide the humidity.

"So, you're saying that this maniac, crazy dragon that injured Hiccup is pure venom?" Snotlout asked.

"Yes… but there's more" Fishlegs continued "Bork says that the Grey Remorse fears almost everything. Well… they don't really fear, they just attack everything that's in their way, dangerous or not."

"Dragon Hunter or Dragon Rider…" Astrid mumbled.

"Pfff… Grumpy the crazy dragon more like Grumpy the chicken dragon. No offense Chicken." Tuffnut said. Chicken who had been sleeping in a corner clucked and turned its back to Tuffnut as if it were offended.

"He saw a Grey Remorse attack several animals. They only eat fish unless there's no fish to eat of course. These animals were attacked because of the dragon's natural instinct. The Grey Remorse after understanding that they meant no harm to him chases it's victims aiming it's spines at them. That's why they have Remorse in their name. Oh and the animals it injured all died in different ways. Some animals from infections in old wounds, others from sicknesses. He thinks that the poison reactivated the worst sickness or wound one had been through."said Fishlegs.

"In this case, Hiccup's amputated leg." Said Snotlout.

"Yes. Bork didn't find out why it aimes it's spines at its victims after poisoning them but he did find out-" Fishlegs gasped.

"What? What is it Fishlegs?" Astrid asked, her heart on her throat.

"He did find out that that… that its…that its victims' lives ended 3 moons after being poisoned."

"Hum…I think you read it wrong." Snotlout said in disbelief.

"No that's exactly what it says. Hiccup was injured in the morning. If you count, starting there he had three days. Oh oh.." Fishlegs cried. "And one and a half has already passed…"

"Is there anything about a cure Fishlegs?" Astrid asked desperately.

"No. Nothing. It mentions hallucinations caused by the poison, being that one of the symptoms but nothing about a cure. Sorry."

"We have to act now. Fishlegs you keep looking for a cure, some clue about what it could possibly be. I'll see if Hiccup's awake. He has to be prepared to go to wherever we go next." Astrid commanded. She still hadn't assimilated the fact that in less than two days Hiccup would be dead if they did nothing.

The others watched as she disappeared upstairs.

Not even 5 seconds later she ran downstairs, stopping in front of the others with disbelief on her face.

"Well, that was reaalllyyy quick. Is he awake?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid shook her head.

"So he's still unconscious." Said Tuffnut "Yes I guessed this one."

Astrid shook her head once again, which meant Tuffnut was wrong (much for his disappointment).

"Hiccup's gone. He's nowhere to be seen and there's no sign of Toothless either!" Astrid blurted.

 **Tatarã I'm dead, right? I have an excuse for ending it here so please calm down; this is NOT the worst cliffhanger I'll leave you with.**

 **There'll be a MASTER CLIFFHANGER soon. In this one, the cliff will be even bigger so you don't have motives to kill me now.**

 **There I said it. About the next fanfic I'm already planning it but I'll probably need a day after finishing this one to plan things and write it. The day after that I'll improve it and post ok? Nice!**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 10.**

 **Oh and get ready because I'm up to no good! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yellow! Here I am again with another chapter. For once I'm actually going to be go- goo *coughs* gdo- go- good to you guys. Gods that was hard to say!**

 **Anyways, it turns out (I'm not 100% sure cause it might not happen, let's say I'm 98% sure) that the next season of RTTE won't be the last one! That's it. You heard it (er… read it). It turns out there'll be a total of 6 seasons for RTTE.**

 **According to one of the producers (I think it's a producer, can't really remember his name so you guys can't help me) when they finish making episodes for Dragons there'll be a total of 118 eps! So count with me: Riders of Berk=20 eps; Defenders of Berk=20 eps; RTTE season 1= 13 eps; RTTE season 2 = 13 eps; RTTE season 3 = 13 eps. 118-20+20+13+13+13=79; 118-79=39 which means there are 39 eps left for RTTE. 13x3=39. That's why we can expect 3 more seasons counting with the next one! *dies***

 **I think they're doing this because with 3 more seasons coming, the last one of those 3 will be on January 2018. HTTYD3 will be released in May 2018. It will end near the third movie. (That way they'll only hear us cry once for both series and movie, I'm kidding about this tho)**

 **Ok just wanted to inform you about it. Enjoy Chapter 11! XD**

"Where would they go? I mean Hiccup's not in a healthy mode to just… fly around there." Snotlout commented "Is he?"

"No he's not." Said Astrid, leaving Hiccup's hut. The rest of the riders following her closely. "He shouldn't be out there."

"I'm sure he's fine Astrid. Maybe he just went to change airs…" Fishlegs said, although it seemed he was trying to convince himself more than Astrid.

Astrid passed her leg above Stormfly's back, who'd been waiting outside for her rider since the first daylight appeared (it made sense, they usually went for a morning flight), and looked at Fishlegs.

"Fine?" said Astrid "Hiccup's everything but fine! If our assumptions are right he has one day to live. We have to find him and take him to the cure. The one we don't even know if exists!"

"Well at least he doesn't have any hallucinations. That's a good thing… I guess." Fishlegs tried.

Astrid though about it. It was true… right? Hiccup wouldn't hide something like that from her right? Just the thought of seeing him like that unnerved her and she pushed the though aside.

"Mount up. We're looking for him. If he's not at the Edge than we'll look in the ocean." She said "I'll take the North; Snotlout you take East; Ruff, Tuff you guys check on the West. Fishlegs you stay here in the South, in case he appears…and please look for the cure in the meantime. Use your dragon calls if you find something." They all nodded and went to do as they were told.

Astrid was completely right about the North.

She and Stormfly flew above the forest low enough for Astrid to see the ground, Stormfly's claws barely missing the treetops in their way.

The heat ruled the afternoon but that wasn't going to stop her from finding Hiccup.

Astrid's mind raced through every single possible motive of his disappearance. For example, she'd though about kidnapping but there were no ships on the horizon. And what if they were flying and Hiccup had another pain attack, Toothless couldn't fly on his own, they would crash.

She shook her head. No that wouldn't happen she was overreacting… most likely.

Something caught her attention when the green forest ended and the blue sea started, separated by a cliff. She gasped. "There Stormfly!" She pointed out.

Stormfly landed near the cliff and Astrid dismounted. The Nadder looked at Toothless as if waiting for something but after a while looked for a shadow and lay down.

Astrid's heart screamed as she saw the boy and his dragon watching the landscape. _What if he heard our conversation? ,_ she thought.

"Hiccup?" she called. He looked at her instantly, his legs ( er…leg and a half) hanging loosely in the cliff side. She looked at his expression. Hiccup looked like a dead body. He'd never been that pale which didn't really combine with the deep dark circles around his eyes. Oh, he's eyes. The usual bright emerald-green had now been replaced by a dark sick one.

Astrid sat next to him. In a normal day Toothless would probably get up and go play with Stormfly. But today was everything but normal. If they didn't do something this day would probably be Hiccup's last one.

"What are you doing here Hiccup?" Astrid finally asked him, in a soft caring tone.

"I-I don't kno-know… changin' airs-irs? Runn-running a-away?" he said, eyes focused on the horizon.

"What- What do you mean?" She asked him.

" I though tha-that he-here near- near the the water he'd be gone f-for a m-moment. Righ-right b-bud?" Hiccup asked the Night Fury.

Toothless looked at his rider, wrapping his tale around Hiccup's abdomen as if at any given moment the boy would get up and jump off the cliff. The black dragon than looked at Astrid with his pleading, worried green eyes, begging her to do something. If Astrid didn't know he was a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, she'd say he was frightened puppy.

"Who's trying to catch you Hiccup?" She asked him.

" The-the" he swallowed, locking his painful eyes with Astrid's. She placed her hand on his shoulder like they always did with each other, showing support. "The Red Death." He blurted.

Astrid stared at him for a few moments. She didn't know how to answer that.

"I- I know it's not r-real bu-but ev-every time I clo-close my eyes he's the-there and-" he stopped "You don't be-believe me…"´

Astrid didn't answer him. Instead she hugged him. She could tell he was surprised but a few moments later he hugged her back, sinking his face on her shoulder. Astrid's heart broke, melted and reconstructed itself just to break again at the realizations that she really could lose him forever, now that she was sure he'd been infected by the Grey Remorse and probably hid his hallucinations, another symptom of said infection.

It should be Astrid in his place. She should've been the one wounded by the poisonous dragon not him. Hiccup shouldn't have saved her. Astrid should've payed more attention; if she hadn't frozen and had dodged out of the way, Hiccup would be okay now.

She broke the hug and got up, dragging Hiccup up with her. He hissed through his teeth with the contact between his bad leg, the prosthetic and the ground. Astrid pulled one of his arms around her neck and passed one of her own around his stomach, serving as a total support for Hiccup. Toothless followed them closely.

"Where're we goin'?" He asked, suddenly becoming very tired and with more pain, falling even more on Astrid. He had these times where the pain would decrease a bit (like the one where he'd told the riders about the phantom pains). After a while those moments ended and the 'fun' time began stronger than before. That was exactly what was happening now. For his leg the 'fun' time had started again. _Oh sarcasm…_

"Were going to heal you." She said determined.

"Mmm-nnm" He answered closing his eyes.

"Nah nah" Astrid shook him, trying to stop him from passing out again "You managed to ride all way over here on your own. Now you can also fly back with Stormfly and I."

She brought her now temporarily free hand to her mouth and performed a perfect dragon call- a Deadly Nadder call- to tell the others she'd found Hiccup.

With the help of Toothless and Stormfly it was easier to mount the Nadder with Hiccup (not that it was hard, Hiccup didn't weighed too much).

"Toothless, can you follow us from the ground?" Astrid asked the Night Fury who instead of nodding started running through the forest "And I'll take that as a yes" With this she, Hiccup and Stormfly were airborne.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called "I'm so happy you're ok! Aannd uncounscious…" He mumbled seeing Hiccup's state.

The riders landed in front of the ClubHouse. Astrid holding Hiccup by his shoulders, his head lolling against Astrid's neck.

"No use Fishlegs. He passed out on our way over here." She replied sadly.

Hiccup moaned several times.

"We need to act now." She said, wearing her most serious face as a mask to all of the other feelings she had inside. "If we don't do something now it'll be too late. Hiccup will be… dead by tomorrow morning. That and he didn't tell us about his hallucinations, which confirms the Grey Remorse's infection."

"Hallucinations about what?" Tuffnut and Ruffnut asked in perfect sync, true worry in their voices for once in their lives.

"The Red Death." That was all Astrid told them before turning to Fishlegs "Please tell me you found something."

"I did!" Fishlegs smiled, if it was possible to smile at a situation like the one they were facing. "I think I know how to save Hiccup!"

All of the other riders, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut didn't even try to hide the relief in their faces.

"Well what are you waiting for Fishface?! Speak!" Snotlout ordered.

"If you remember the Grey Remorse follows its victims after poisoning them as if it held remorse for hurting them when they didn't want to hurt it and aims it's spines at its victims. Hiccup told us it did the same with him. Bork saw that the poisoned animals escaped the spines and died."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying." Astrid smiled.

"Oh oh I know this one!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Me too! Choose me not him!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

Fishlegs continued, obviously ignoring the twins. "I say, this dragon has two types of venom. The one in its veins is the deadly one. The one on its spines is the antidote for the first."

"So if we get one of its spines before tomorrow morning we save Hiccup!" Snotlout smiled.

"I'm not entirely sure… but it's our only chance." Fishlegs answered him.

"We have to hurry. He's getting worse and running out of time. We need at least one day to reach Remorse Island!" Astrid said "The only day we have left! After that we only have a few hours before Hiccup…" she couldn't even finish.

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup moaning constantly on Astrid's arms "We'll leave right now. Let's just pack some supplies."

 **Soooo that's it. For once you don't have a reason to kill me…right?**

 **I didn't finish this one on a cliffhanger because there was the risk of someone prosecuting me for making too much cliffhangers and it's not on my plans to go to the fandom jail. Especially with the MASTER CLIFFHANGER I'm about to leave you guys with. I won't even need to tell you when said cliffhanger arrives. You'll know when you reach there mwahahaha.**

 **Well that's it I'm rambling again. I do that a lot. Lol**

 **New chapter tomorrow. Hope you liked Chapter 11 ! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not responsible for the feels you might or may not have. Okay? Remember that. This chapter was really hard to write because i tis really depressing so pls don't judge me!**

 **I don't really know what to say. I'm kinda broken after writing this chapter.**

 **Hum… yeah. Hope you enjoy chapter 12. XD**

Everything was ready.

Everything but not everyone.

Hiccup cracked his eyes open. The first thing he saw was yellow. _What? Oh really! I must've passed out… again ahhh._

Astrid looked down obviously noticing the small moviment on her arms.

"He-hey" Hiccup groaned.

"Hey you." Astrid replied placing her head on his forehead to check his rising temperature.

Hiccup hissed with pain and started blinking his eyes at the same time in a failed attempt to remove his bangs away from his eyes.

"There" Astrid said softly, removing his hair from his eyes "How do you feel?" She asked him.

"I feel…" He though about it. _How am I feeling?_ Well he had this huge, gigantic, massive headached constantly pounding in his head, appearing and disappearing as if it was pranking Hiccup's hopes of resting well just for a second. Translating it felt like thare was a Thunderdrum inside his head.

Oh yeah… his whole body seemed broken. There was those times when he was shivering with cold and suddenly almost passing out from the heat.

His throat was dry so whenever he swallowed he questioned himself if he wasn't drinking fire by mistake. And lets not get started with his amputeted leg…

More pain. Hiccup closed his eyes, grabbing desperatly the first thing he found: Astrid's arm. "Mmn-mnnm" He groaned holding back tears and swallowing a scream because although it felt like someone was cutting his leg all over again with a hot blade Hiccup didn't want to worry his friends anymore.

"I-I know Hiccup. Just hold on. You'll be okay soon. I promise you. You-you just have to fight a little longer. Hiccup?" Astrid shook his shoulder in order to stop him from passing out again. She really didn't want that.

"I feel… I- like- ti-time f-for-Meat-Meatlug-off'm." He mumbled.

Astrid laughed. Only Hiccup to make her laugh at a situation like this. However that moment didn't last very long. She found herself fearing for his life again. What if they didn't make it? What if it was too late? She couldn't live without Hiccup. She didn't know how to! She slapped herself mentally. They would make. Hiccup would be fine. He was stronger than he looked. Besides she was Astrid Hofferson and Astrid Hofferson didn't fear, she wasn't afraid… no, she was terrified.

"Hey soon we'll leave, give you the cure and you'll be back on your feet again you'll see." Astrid said, holding him tighter in her arms so he could be more comfortable.

"Foot…" Hiccup corrected, swallowing another wave of pain.

 _At least he's coherent enough for jokes,_ she thought.

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is your wellbeing." Astrid said.

 _Well-what? Wellbeing? What's that? Because I forgot._ Hiccup though.

"Are you hungry?" Astrid asked him. Hiccup shook his head. "Well Hiccup you should eat something. Last time you ate was what… two days ago?"

"Real-really I don't thin-ink I can- can stand any f-food righ-ow." He mumbled.

Astrid twisted her nose. "Fine, but at least drink some water. We have to keep you hydrated right?" She helped him moving to a sitting position much to Hiccup's protest. The boy started falling to the side almost immediately so Astrid used her shoulder as a support for his lolling head. After grabbing the water recipient from Stromfly's saddlebag she brought it to his dry lips (consequence from his fever) and let the liquid do its job. After a few gulps Hiccup started coughing.

"Do you want more?"She asked him

"No" Hiccup answered her shakily. Astrid then put the recipient back on the saddlebag and grabbed another one.

"Here, for your pain." She told him softly, giving Hiccup Fishlegs' painkiller medicine. He drank a few gulps and Astrid did with this recipient the same she'd done with the water one.

Hiccup smiled weakly at her. "Thanks…" He mumbled.

"Thanks for what?" She asked him.

"F-for bein' there-re f-for m-me. For being my f-f-friend-d As-Astrid. F-for al-always takin' ca-care of me li-like you're do-doin' right n-now…" He blurted.

"No Hiccup. I am the one who has to thank you. For being my friend. For everything. And you'd do the very same thing for me. Now you better stop talking like that or I'll punch you. This is not a goodbye."

Hiccup was about to mumble something but Fishlegs spoke first. "Astrid, we're ready." He informed, mounting Meatlug. Astrid looked around to see all of her friends mounting their dragons. That was it. They were going to save Hiccup.

"W-wait. Whe-where's-where's m'Tooth-Toothless?" Hiccup asked suddenly.

As if on cue, the Night Fury jumped from wherever he was and made his way to Hiccup, cooing sadly.

"Stormfly lay." Astrid ordered her dragon, who did as she was told.

Hiccup's hands flew instantly to Toothless' head, petting him.

Toothless looked all over Hiccup to make sure his rider was 'okay' and started cooing even more sadly. _Maybe he can smell the sickness…_ Astrid though.

"Eas-easy buddy. I-It's okay-kay I'll be ba-back 'kay?" Toothless bumped his head with Hiccup's. "Ta-take c-care of Dra-dragon's Edg-ge f-for m' bud 'kay Toothle-less?"

Astrid resisted the temptation of yelling at Hiccup that this was NOT a goodbye. The other riders watched the scene sadly. Even the twins were quiet. Which is… saying a lot.

The dragon licked him. "Yea'm kno-know. Hea-healin' powers…"he groaned.

Stormfly got up and Toothless despaired, trying to mount Stormfly with Hiccup and Astrid, who almost fell from her own dragon while trying to secure Hiccup too.

"No bud." Hiccup said, locking his green eyes with his dragon's green ones. "Don'worry m'buddy. Thi-this not last ti-time'll see each oth-other. M'promise." Hiccup finished. He stratched his hand forward and Toothless, closing his eyes, bumped his nose with his pale rider's hand.

The riders took off, leaving the sad Night Fury behind, watching them until he no longer could.

What he had left to do now was wait and hope that Hiccup, his buddy, would return home safe.

 **Sooo… this last part was… depressing? Yeah, I think so. Sorry. I can't really control the feels.**

 ***fangirl attack* *sobs* Poor Toothless. Why do I do these things? Why?**

 **And yes this chapter was a shorter one. I needed to stop it here because I organize things in my messy mind in a way they don't get out of control. That's why I kinda make the chapter in "themes".**

 **Oh well I better get going before you guys catch me ups.**

 **New chapter tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed this one XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's me! It's a new chapter! More feels! Yay!**

 **So you can expect two more chapter after this one. Oh I'm so mean to you…. Why? Why am I like this?**

 **I know I say this every time I post a new chapter but pls don't kill me!**

 **Enjoy chapter 13 XD**

The sea, the sky, the wind, the forests were not going to end in about 10 hours.

But her world was. Astrid's world was going to fall apart.

The dragons soared over the endless sea at full speed, still it wasn't enough. The riders'd been flying for about 8 hours, which meant that Hiccup had an estimation of half a day left to live.

That half day was the time they needed to reach Remorse Island and hope that Grumpy had by now freed itself from the cavern Hiccup and Toothless caged him in. They hoped the Grey Remorse to be home by now.

The sun'd disappeared long ago and the full moon above them indicated midnight.

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and found himself still surrounded by Astrid's arms.

His ears finally caught up with his eyes and his audition caught his friends' voices.

"… and Viggo might attack the Edge" said Fishlegs, his voice above a whisper.

"That's true. We still don't know what he's planning out but it sure won't be pretty." Said Snotlout his voice like a whisper too.

Hiccup waited until another attack of pain vanished for mere seconds and then decided to join the conversation. "Actu-actually I-I-I thi-think I know what V-V-Viggo's up t-to-to.

The riders looked at Hiccup suddenly, not expecting him to even be awake. Astrid swallowed a _Hiccup! You're awake!_

"Really?" She asked, relieved with the fact that he was still coherent enough to think. He was getting paler if that was possible and the white light of the moon made it even worse. He was getting colder and his forehead hotter with the rising fever. He was also passing out more often, the periods of time Hiccup was awake were getting shorter.

More pain hit him and Hiccup had to bite his tongue to hold back a scream. He also failed. "Ahhh…" He felt Astrid hugging him tighter and an involuntary tear rolling down his cheek. Not even Fishleg's medicine could calm his pain by now. "Yeah… I-I d-do-I…" he mumbled. "He-he's goin' to-ahh- attack the the Edge whi-while we're go-gone. F-for the Drag-dragon Eye. We-we've gotta go ba-back."

"What? No way!" Snotlout yelled.

"That- that's exa-exactly wha- he wan-wants. You ei-either g-go sa-save m' or the the Dr-drag-dragon Eye. And h-he kno-knows you'll cho-choose the firs-first one."

"What? That doesn't even make any sense! That's not a plan!" Snotlout complained.

" He wan-wants to to k-kill on of of us." The riders gasped even though they weren't that surprised.

"Oh oh oh and who's that one of us?" Fishlegs cried.

"Me." Hiccup answered.

"You?" Astrid asked more worried than ever. Well out of everyone in their group Hiccup was always the enemies' favorite target. Maybe because he was the leader, maybe because of his sassy comebacks and his natural talent to drive people mad, maybe because he was the heir of Berk or maybe just because he was like a magnet to situations like those. She felt the huge necessity to punch something, especially if that something was Viggo's face. There Hiccup was, lying on her arms, facing a slow and painful death and this stupid maniac still wanted to kill him!

"And how is he going to do that? Because he won't even lay eyes on you if it depends on me. Not that… I'm worried…" said Snotlout.

"He al-alre-already did- did." Hiccup said, closing his eyes to try to forget the pain, a constant pounding in which every new round was worse than the previous one. That's also when Hiccup realized that he was not wearing his prosthetic. His friends must've left it at the Edge because if attached to his leg it would sure be much more painful.

"What are you saying Hiccup? Fishlegs wondered.

Hiccup sucked in a deep breath "Thin-think'bout it. Wha-what was he do-doin' at-at tha-that island-d? He knew I wa-was go-goin' after you guy-guys. Catch-catching you wa-was all pa-p-part of the pla-plan." He swallowed thickly and Astrid removed his hair from his forehead again. _Oh no. He's really hot. He's fever has never been this high…_ she though. "He-he knew we wou-would t-tr-t-try to to release the the Gre-Grey Remorse-se. Viggo ga-gave m' the riddle him-himself. The the riddle to to f-find the Drag-Dragon Eye..."

"He needed time to prepare that part of the plan. If he and his Hunters'd prepared that part before you and the twins arrived, you'd understand the major trap it was. They used us to lure you in and the Grey Remorse to be their weapon." Fishlegs concluded Hiccup's thoughts. "But what if we didn't find out the cure and we were still at the Edge? The Dragon Eye would be guarded then!"

"Yes but one way or another Hiccup'd be dead. If we'd stayed there Hiccup would die and leave us without a leader. That and loosing him would end our determination and leave us too wick to fight. Viggo would then take his whole armada to the Edge and attack us. We wouldn't stand a chance." Astrid explained.

"So there's probably a whole fleet of Dragon Hunters guarding Remorse Island to stop us from saving Hiccup." Snotlout concluded.

"And they probably have a ship or two looking for the Dragon Eye back at the Edge. I hope and believe that Toothless is able to protect our base because I am not turning around and giving up on Hiccup for the Dragon Eye!" Astrid declared.

The other riders agreed. "I hid it in the Clubhouse. We were in a rush so I hope that's enough…" Fishlegs mumbled.

Hiccup looked at Astrid incapable of hearing the last parts of the talk. Why were they all whispering. "Why- why're ya whisper-whispering?" He mumbled, his vison becoming blurry as 'someone' stabbed his leg again.

Astrid looked at him. "We're not whispering Hiccup." She told him, realizing something after that. "Wait! Are you mishearing? Hiccup? Hiccup!" Hiccup however didn't even notice Astrid answering him as more hallucinations of the Red Death welcomed him to his now-common state: unconsciousness.

"Hiccup? Astrid called again, noticing his eyelids closed again. _Dam! Now I really want to kill Viggo and Ryker and their bunch of stupid Dragon Hunters!_

"Hum, Astrid… that' not good. I've told you I don't really know much about this particular type of problems but I know one thing for sure. We have got to hurry up. He's dying." Fishlegs told her, his voice shaky.

"Yeah, but he's been dying for almost 3 days Fishlegs." Ruffnut told him. She and her brother had been really quite and sad since they understood it was all very serious. They'd been so quiet that the other riders often forgot about their presence, something that never happened with the twins.

" Yeah, tell us something new…" Tuffnut mumbled.

" I know but… I mean… we're really running out of time. He's starting to leave us… I can't be more specific…" Fishlegs cried.

Astrid felt the huge necessity to vomit after hearing that. "We need to go faster come on!".

Toothless perked his head up as a "Aha!" came from outside.

After looking to the horizon for hours the Night Fury decided to go back to his and Hiccup's hut. That's what he did. Being there, in their hut reminded the dragon even more of his rider. Oh he wished that somehow he could fly on his own to follow the riders' trail, find them and that way be there to protect his buddy.

The last days'd been horrible. Seeing Hiccup the way he saw was the worst thing Toothless could face. He liked Hiccup so much. His human was special. Toothless knew he could always rely on Hiccup, just like Hiccup knew he could always rely on Hiccup. Their bond'd been growing over the years, becoming stronger and stronger and if the Night Fury didn't know how to live without his buddy in past, than he couldn't even imagine loosing Hiccup now.

These were the thoughts the Night Fury fell asleep with and now he'd awaken with voices outside. Could they be back by now? Since his question wasn't going to answer itself Toothless jumped from his bed and raced outside.

That was NOT what he wanted to see. Several men, 15 perhaps walked outside. Toothless recognized them immediately. Dragon Hunters! Oh he hated them so much. They'd hurt Hiccup before and, besides if his master didn't trust them then Toothless didn't either.

The black dragon hid behind the hut he'd just left, in a way that he could spy on their intruders. The men were looking for something but stopped when one of them shouted "Found it! Let's get out of here!" Whatever that human'd said made the other run in his direction. Toothless started following them when he heard footsteps next to him.

A Dragon Hunter froze with the look Toothless gave him and before the dragon had the opportunity to do something the man started screaming. "Night Fury!"

That was not good…. Toothless left his hiding place, revealing himself to the soldiers. That's when he saw what one of them held in his hand: the cilindrical glowing thing his rider and his friends often called the Dragon Eye. Ohh they were not leaving with that.

Half of the men tried to take Toothless down while the other half ran away with the Dragon Eye. Toothless shot a few plasma blasts and knocked some Hunters with a perfect tail kick.

The Night Fury chased the second group who was already reaching one of their boats. He jumped some hills trying to go through the shortest way but it wasn't fast enough. The ship started sailing away. Toothless tried to follow the boat but something pinned him down.

The group of Dragon Hunters he'd just defeated passed at his side. Some of soldiers carrying his unconscious partners.

"Should we take the Night Fury?" One of them asked.

"No. Ryker gave us specific orders. We'll come back for him and the other dragons later!" Another one answered.

Toothless shot more plasma blasts to try and free himself from the net securing his but unfortunately when he finally made it the second ship'd already joined the first one.

They were sailing away with the Dragon Eye and Toothless knew how important it was for Hiccup. He'd failed his buddy.

Toothless roared in fury as he watched the ships disappearing in the horizon.

 **Well yeah… they just lost the Dragon Eye. It had to happen since this story is located between season 2 and 3 of RTTE…**

 **Well what do you think? Too mean? Nah I don't think so… I mean, it's not like Hiccup's dying or something like that lol… ok I better go now!**

 **Next chapter tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed chapter 13! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

 **IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!**

 **So you guys know I don't write on weekends and I just want to inform ya guys that this Monday I won't too. This next week I´m going to be busy so please don't kill me for only posting the last Chapter on Tuesday!**

 **I'm sorry for what I'm about to do in this chapter. And I'm also sorry for leaving this - you'll see what I mean- until Tuesday but you are strong so I believe you'll be able to hang on that- ups I was about to say it hehehehe.**

 **PS: I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes. I'm in a rush right now and I'll correct them all on Tuesday too. XD**

 **Enjoy chapter 14. Secon do last Chapter! XD**

"Just-just breathe Hiccup, please!" Astrid begged "We're almost there. Just… fight a little longer."

The bright sun had appeared a while ago and the riders traveled the fastest they could towards Remorse Island. Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch were very tired due to flying at full speed all night long. Although their tiredness the dragons didn't slow down. Contrarily, they increased it. They weren't giving up on Hiccup, they didn't want to, next to their own riders he was the one they trusted the most and besides without that human, mitting their riders wouldn't have happened.

Hiccup screamed for what felt like the 100th time that hour, but something was different in this scream: it was weaker. Astrid held him even tighter. _Just one more hour come on… one single hour. He'll make it. He has to…_ "Just breath okay?" She told him.

Hiccup however didn't listen to a thing she said. The pain was so bad now that all he could see and hear was the Red Death. Nothing else.

Astrid caressed his cheek and fought to hold her tears back. Hiccup looked at her, or at least it looked like because his eyes were unfocused. He slowly started closing his eyes again and Astrid shook him. Hiccup however was so embedded in pain and so detached from the world that not even that worked.

"No no no no. Hiccup!" Astrid called. She knew that Hiccup could die at any moment now and seeing him closing his eyes and going limper freaked her out. "Hiccup! Come on you've gotta stay awake!" Hiccup however didn't even stir. She leaned forward, approaching her ear to his chest. His heartbeat was so weak it looked like at any given moment it would just stop beating. His breathing was raspy and so infirm that his chest barely moved. "We need that cure right now!" She yelled to the others.

"I-I think I see something on the horizon…" Fishlegs pointed out. The boy grabbed a spyglass and brought it to one of his eyes "Oh Thor there it is! Remorse Island yes!"

Astrid's heart started pumping her blood so fast it felt like it wanted to jump out of her mouth.

Soon the so expected island was no longer a distant, small dot on the horizon. Its shore lines could be perfectly seen now. The island was… what's the word… bizarre. It was considerably small, surrounded by volcanic beaches and a small forest-like forestal area starting on a corner of the riders camp of vision and disappearing behind the too-tall-compared-to- its-base-volcano.

"Hum guys… are the islands supposed to come with fleets integrated?" Tuffnut asked at the same time as Astrid and Fishlegs gasped.

"No!" Snotlout exploded. He'd been nervous during the whole trip, especially the past hours when Hiccup's condition got EVEN worse and the thing he saw next only made it worse.

The riders'd to stop their dragons in midair as they realized the ships docked on the shores of Remorse Island.

There were at least 18 ships floating down there, all of them with the same ensign on their sails. The Dragon Hunters' ensign.

"Really? I hate it when I'm right…" Snotlout complained.

The worse however wasn't the fact that the Dragon Hunters were there. The worst was that the Dragon Hunters were there and they held the Grey Remorse the riders so desperately needed captive.

Viggo was standing beside Grumpy, looking at the riders with his usual confident stupid grin "Ah Riders I see you came after all. You found the cure and chose your leader over the Dragon Eye. Well done! Predictable but well done." He said with his logical tone. The only tone he had basically.

"Viggo, release the dragon!" Astrid yelled.

"Astrid! I'm wondering, how's your friend up there? He looks a little bit down. What was the consequence of the venom for him? His leg I trust."

Astrid resisted the temptation of jumping from Stormfly and cut Viggo's head off. He was messing with her. He was messing with all of them. To leave them even more confused and worried. Viggo had a plan and Astrid was not in the mood to play dumb in it.

"Give us the dragon Viggo!" Astrid demanded. "You know what we're here for and we're not leaving without it!"

"But he is." Ryker joked, pointing to Hiccup, near the docked ships.

"Look… hum… you can keep the dragon but just let us have the cure!" Fishlegs cried.

"Fishlegs!" Snotlout scolded.

"What? We need it, look at Hiccup." Fishlegs replied low enough so Snotlout could hear it but the Dragon Hunters below them couldn't.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup and if he didn't know he was barely alive (Astrid was constantly making sure of it) he would say Hiccup was dead. His head lolling on Astrid's arm and his skin as pale as… Snotlout didn't even know.

"Can't do Fishlegs. You see. I'm a business man. Dragons are my business but sometimes when that business is at risk thanks to one, I have no other option than eliminate the source of said risk. You're a smart too boy, I'll give you that. That's why I believe you understand what I mean."

"You're a monster!" Fishlegs shouted.

"Among many other things." Viggo answered.

Astrid looked at Hiccup, he was starting to stop fighting. Those were becoming his last breaths and Astrid couldn't imagine the pain he was going through. _No one hurts Hiccup. NO ONE!_ She though.

She looked at her friends and the message in her eyes was clear. Attack.

The riders and their dragons lunched forward, blasting everything in sight. The archers in the boats and some in the beach fired their weapons in response.

"Ryker!" Viggo called as soon as he understood his talk with the gang was over " The Quakens now!"

The riders didn't even communicate what each one of them should do.

The twins created a wall of fire between the ships and the beach where Grumpy fought for his freedom. This distracted the troops on said ships, giving Snotlout the perfect opportunity to attack them from behind.

Fishlegs gave Meatlug the _spew!_ command and his Gronkle did as she was told. Some hunters ran away to Thor knows where and others tried to take them down when Meatlug flew closer to the ground. This resulted in the _hug! C_ ommand which equals several unconscious Dragon Hunters.

A loud Thump! echoed around the island but everyone was too busy to even question the source of such loud noise.

Astrid counted on Fishlegs for support. She couldn't attack that much with a dying Hiccup on her arms but Stormfly could handle herself without a major effort, just like Astrid who parried several arrows thanks to her axe. Stormfly shot several spines at a bunch of archers guarding Grumpy who had no other option than flee the Nadder's target area in order to stay alive.

Another Thump! and the whole island shoke.

It was Dragon Riders against Dragon Hunters. The Dragon Riders were fighting to save their dying friend and the Dragon Hunters to kill their enemy's leader.

Thump! Some large boulders fell from the sides of the tall volcano who was by now releasing a dark smoke cloud.

Astrid was done with it all and as soon as there was a considerable clean path to the Grey Remorse she dove in its direction. The blonde however was distracted when she saw Ryker running in the direction of the chained poisonous dragon. Her gaze followed his previous steps and that's when she noticed a Catastrophic Quaken.

Thump!

Suddenly Stromfly'd to swerve in a tight turn to avoid another large- LARGE- boulder falling from the side of the volcano.

That gave time for Ryker to reach the Grey Remorse and what he did next surprised Astrid.

Ryher unlocked the chains and after grabbing his sword flapped it against the dragon who flew forward with the fright. Grumpy clashed against a dragon hunter, carving it's talons in the man's back, then proceeding to fly in the direction of the sky above them.

Thump!

"No!" Astrid understood what was happening. Without the dragon Hiccup would die and that's exactly what Viggo and Ryker wanted.

Hiccup sucked in a deep raspy breath as if he was looking for air that wasn't there. Astrid was distracted with the boy's attempt to breath and didn't even notice the explosion above them: The volcano.

More large boulders fell in their direction and Stormfly in an unexpected flounce, dodged the boulder just in time. Astrid however wasn't ready for that and Hiccup escaped from her arms, falling in the direction of the ground below them.

Thump! The Catastrophic Quaken continued its work of destroying the island and while she flew down to catch Hiccup, Astrid noticed more two in the other side of the island.

A large chain, as thick has Astrid's body was faster and catched Hiccup, something that looked like one of those cuffs for legs closed around the pale boy's stomach, dragging him down quicker.

"No! Hiccup!" She couldn't help but scream.

Thump!

Stormfly landed on the ground and Astrid jumped from her saddle and ran in Hiccup's direction. She held him by his shoulders and got ready to face all the Dragon Hunters she had to. The thing was, they were retreating. They were retreating! They were retreating?

A last Thump! was heard and a large fissure appeared on the ground really close to her and Hiccup. _No, they are destroying the island with us here!_ She realized.

"Stormfly!" She called, pointing to the chain around Hiccup's stomach. "Be careful!"

The Nadder shot several spines but the chain wasn't even scratched. Stormfly then tried blasting the thick chain. Nothing. It was dragon proof.

Another boulder fell towards them but it never hit the ground. Meatlug swallowed it with ease.

"Astrid the Dragon Hunters.. they-they… they're gone!" Fishlegs said.

"And so is the dragon!" She replied, her voice cracking in every single word.

Two more dragons landed near Astrid, Fishlegs and Hiccup.

"What happened?" Snotlout asked seeing the large cuff around Hiccup. "The Grey Remorse where is it?"

"It- it got away… " Astrid mumbled while both Meatlug and Stormfly tried to break the chain. Another fissure, this one bigger than the others appeared. The volcano making even more noise.

"The island is tearing apart guys!" Ruffnut yelled, avoiding another rock.

"We have to take him out of here and find Grumpy!" Astrid informed "Try to blast the source of the chain!"

Snotlout and the twins followed the large and apparently long chain until they were right on the base of the volcano. They entered a dark cavern and Hookfang lighted himself up to illuminate the place. "No! No no no…" The twins cried, for once in their lives understanding the consequences of what they were seeing.

Snotlout froze. _This is NOT happening! Please Thor this is not happening…_

They ran back to Astrid who was hugging Hiccup.

"Why didn't you blast it? Guys?" She asked them.

A large crack was opened right below Snotlout and the twins' feet and their dragons saved them just in time.

"We-we- we can't!" Snotlout started. "They had this planned a long while ago!"

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs cried.

"They had this whole thing set up…" Snotlout mumbled.

"The entire cave is dragon proof…" Tuffnut said sorrowfully.

"The only way of destroying it is by well… destroying the whole volcano but that would kill-. That'd be fun in other days." Ruffnut finished.

"But we have to do something! We can't leave Hiccup here. We won't!" Astrid despaired.

"Ast-" A new voice mumbled.

"Hiccup? It's ok. We'll get you out of here and go after the cure. Just hold on a little longer." She told Hiccup, holding his hand.

"Ast- go." Hiccup whispered, hissing through his teeth.

"NO! I won't leave you Hiccup! I won't!"

Stormfly and Hookfang blasted a new boulder while Meatlug grabbed Fishlegs and dropped him on another place, just in time for the boy not to fall in a newly open fissure. A part of the forest of the island was separated from the rest of the ground and started sinking in the whater. The Quakens flew away finally free.

"Ast- pl-se" Hiccup groaned.

Astrid hugged him tighter. "I-I-I can't." She said.

"Ast-" Hiccup mumbled, closing his eyes and going limp again.

"Hiccup? Hiccup!" Astrid cried. "Hiccup!" She checked his heartbeat; it was slowing down at an alarming speed.

A huge- like really HUGE- crack crossed the beach and the island started sinking.

"Astrid…" Snotlout called, his voice cracking, placing a hand on her shoulder and starting to pull her in Stormfly's direction.

Astrid wanted to scream that she would never leave Hiccup but she remembered Hiccup pleading her-the last thing he asked for- and slowly laid him on the ground. She kissed his forehead and let Snotlout drag her away to Stormfly.

The riders took off in a sad silence. Astrid was too shocked to even to something, the twins held their helmets in front of their chest, their expressions were dark. Snotlout also held his helmet to his chest and even though he fought not to cry a few tears escaped from his eyes.

Fishlegs sobbed and didn't even try to hide it.

In the horizon the Remorse Island vanished from the map.

 **Ha ha ha… ha…ha. Ha.**

 **I don't really know what to say so I better just go away now. Some of you gave the advice to hire a bodyguard. That's what I did.**

 **The bodyguard also wants to kill me helpppp!**

 **Ok so I'll just leave you in this Master Cliffhanger until Tuesday lol buy! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Are you ready? *brings hand to the ear* I said are you ready? *listens***

 **Yep I think you're ready for the last Chapter of this FEELS BOMB!**

 **I have to warn that this chapter is a littleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee big- it has about 3.500 words maybe more- .**

 **Well I hope you enjoy this last chapter, it was kinda hard to write tho. I'm going to start planning How To Teach Your Jorgenson To Swim!**

 **WARNING: Contains feels. Not recomended for under already dead inside ages. You might cry or laugh, or just smile, or just sob a little- Maybe you won't even notice the feels but maybe you will. You may now procced.**

The riders landed in front of the Clubhouse, the darkness of the night leaving them even more nostalgic and sorrowful. No one dismounted their dragons. No one moved at all.

"So… wha- what do… what do we do now?" Snotlout mumbled while trying to hide the tears covering his eyes.

No one answered him. They just looked around to find the Clubhouse (and they guessed the whole Edge) a mess. The place where Fishlegs'd hidden the Dragon Eye was messier. It was obvious that the Dragon Eye had been taken.

Several hysterical steps were heard and a black dragon appeared- Toothless.

The Night Fury started smelling the air obviously trying to find his rider's odor. He ran around all of the dragons wondering why they all looked so sad. Toothless stopped in front of Stormfly, looking at Astrid. He growled as Astrid jumped from her dragon's back.

Her legs were shaky as were her arms, hands and the uncontrollable constant sob rising from her chest. Toothless looked behind Astrid as if expecting Hiccup to just jump out of there, and bumped his head in her arms, where he'd last seen Hiccup.

Astrid shook her head and Toothless' heart skipped a beat. _No… no no._ He turned his head in the direction of Fishlegs who was almost drowning in his own tears. He watched as the twins took off with Barf and Belch, both with tears rolling down his cheeks as they looked at Toothless. What was wrong?

Snotlout too took off with Hookfang, the boy seemed ready to explode.

Astrid shook her head again. "I-I'm. I'm so sorry Toothless. I-." Her vision blurred and her eyes became watery at the realization of what had just happened a few hours ago. During the trip back to the Edge no one spoke. Astrid had once turned Stormfly in the direction of ex-Remorse Island, she thought that maybe he was still alive. The twins had blocked her way with an expression she'd never seen in them.

"Hi- Hiccup." A tear escaped from her eye and she didn't even care that the Great Astrid Hofferson was crying. She wasn't great without Hiccup."He… he's not." She couldn't finish it. Well she didn't even have to. Toothless shook his head, the poor dragon moved away from her in a flash. He cooed sadly and started to roar after that. Toothless ran away in the direction of Hiccup's hut, disappearing.

Fishlegs turned to her "I- I'm not feeling- that well –I… Meatlug and I are going to just…lay down a bit." He said between sobs before flying in the direction of his hut.

Astrid stumbled to the edge of the wooden walkway and stared at the horizon. _Hiccup… Hiccup is dead. .Dead_. She would never see him again…

 _I was the one leaving him there… alone, in pain, dying in a sinking island._ Astrid couldn't help but think. _If only we had tried harder to break that chain… or…or maybe if…_

She stared at the horizon for a long while, her whole body shaking. The same 3 words haunting her mind: Hiccup is dead.

She still didn't believe it. She'd promised him he would be ok. Hiccup'd promised Toothless he would come back and for the first time he didn't fulfill the promise... like he always did.

The gang had gone in a trip to save Hiccup and ended up coming back without him… Astrid was going to kill Viggo!

After staring at the nothing for what felt like hours, hoping that somehow, against all odds Hiccup would just appear flying home, saying that everything was ok- He never showed up(… what a shock…),- Stormly bumped her head against Astrid, who mounted her Nadder. How could he come home? If the wrecking island hadn't killed him, the infection would've and if that still didn't, he was way too weak to swim; he would've drowned by now. One way or another Hiccup was gone.

They took off and headed to Astrid's hut. She, however, couldn't avoid looking at the hut beside her own. She landed Stormfly in front of Hiccup's hut instead and took a deep breath. She opened the door and stepped inside, ignoring the mess the Dragon Hunters 'd left outside.

Everything was calm… deadly calm…

Astrid stumbled upstairs to Hiccup's room. Toothless was lying on his rider's bed, cooing sadly, and didn't even bother moving when Astrid appeared.

The blonde was now sobbing uncontrollably. She stared at his desk. The flaming sword Hiccup'd created was lying there, broken. He didn't even have time to fix it and now he would never have that time again.

The wood desk was full of papers. Some future inventions' sketches, some plans to improve Toothless' tailfin… he left everything behind.

Astrid's shaking hand flew to Hiccup's notebook nearby. She opened it to find some notes about dragons and more drawings. That's when she found a specific drawing: the gang. It looked so real, Hiccup could draw so well. They were all smiling with their dragons next to them: Fishlegs and Meatlug; Snotlout and Hookfang; Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf and Belch; Astrid and Stormfly; Hiccup and Toothless.

Some tears fell from Astrid's eyes and landed on the paper in her hands. She dropped the notebook and stumbled backwards, crashing against the bed's foot. She slowly started falling to her knees, not even trying to hold back the tears anymore and brought her knees close to her chest.

To her surprise Toothless got up and curled around her. Astrid didn't know if dragons could cry, but if they did then that's exactly what Toothless was doing.

Toothless reminded her so much of Hiccup; his smile, his green eyes, his auburn hair, his personality, his sarcastic answers, his stupid crazy plans that always worked, his amazing ability to annoy when he wanted to, his loyalty, his selflessness… his everything. She already missed him so much and the thought that she'd never see him again was suffocating her.

There were so many things Astrid regretted like ignoring him his first 15 years of life. Sure she'd never made fun of him… but she'd never stood up for him either. She regretted never telling him what she really felt. How sweet, caring, funny… cute he was. How much she liked him… how much she loved him…

Astrid found herself crying with Toothless. She didn't try to stop either.

"I was such a bad cousin to him you know Hookfang?" Snotlout mumbled "I never treated him how he deserved…"

Hookfang turned his head to his rider who'd been different the past week. Snotlout hadn't been acting like… well, Snotlout.

"There was that time when I didn't listen to him and still Hiccup came after us. We could've crash landed alone on Outcast Island but he was there, Hiccup went after me on that waterspout… I on the other hand never acted like a good cousin and now he's… he's gone for good…" Snotlout blurted, while packing some things into Hookfang's satchel. It'd been a week since…that, and the riders were in their huts packing things to go to Berk, tell Stoick about Hiccup and prepare a funeral… without the body. "Also those times during the Thawfest games… oh and our first 15 years of life… "

He finished packing and turned to Hookfang. "Well I guess it's too late now to think about this…" A tear escaped from his eye and he cleaned it with the back of his hand. "Don't you dare tell the others about this! Ok Hookie?" Hookfang pushed Snotlout in the direction of the hut's door.

Fishlegs sat in his bed. "Well girl, I think this is all we need to take right?" He asked the Gronkle who looked at her rider with pity. "Usually Hiccup would check if there was anything missing but… he can't now…"

Meatlug licked Fishlegs in order to motivate him. "Oh I know girl. It's just… Hiccup was my best friend besides you. He always stood for us… he- he just… understood. Oh I'll miss our geeking-times…"

Meatlug licked several tears on Fishlegs' face. He got up, attached the satchels to Meatlug's saddle and walked towards the door.

The twins grabbed all of their weapons and packed them in their saddles.

"Hey! Do you think Hiccup will let us take the catapult too?" Ruffnut asked.

"Hum… I don't know… We could ask him but if he happens to say no it'll be harder to take without him knowing." Tuffnut answered while packing Macey.

"Well… still… let's ask him." Ruffnut mumbled.

Tuffnut's mind clicked. "Oh… hum, we can't ask Hiccup… remember?" He told his sister.

Ruffnut froze for a moment and then continued gathering up the rest of her things "Oh.. hum…yeah." She mumbled.

Tuffnut walked towards her and hugged her instead of doing something related to the twin's usual playful violence. "Look sis, it's not ease but it'll pass. Believe me, I'm the toughest around here and I usually don't do hug… only when I'm sad… or way to happy… or cold…. Hum I-"

"-Better shut up now. Yeah I know." Ruffnut finished for him. "H was our big brother; now let's go give him a great goodbye. Shall we?" She asked Tuffnut with a faint smile.

"We shall." Tuffnut answered. And they headed outside.

"So… everyone's ready?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah… wait where's Astrid?" Snotlout wondered.

"We saw her by the Dome." Ruffnut answered.

"And you didn't even tell her we need to leave now?" Fishlegs snapped.

"Hum… she was throwing axes you know… how… that can be." Tuffnut shrugged his shoulders.

"Argh… I'll talk to her." Snotlout mumbled.

"Don't forget Toothless!" Fishlegs reminded "We can't leave him here and we don't have Hiccup to-" He froze. The name starting with H was now like a stab. They didn't stop saying it but they didn't say it that often too. One week wasn't enough for the grief to cool down.

"Yeah… on it…" Snotlout answered, turning in the direction of the path he had to take and freezing right away. "Hum..guys?"

Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs hurried forward, stopping next to Snotlout. A large dragon was approaching on the horizon.

"Is that Grum- Grumpy?" Snotlout stuttered.

"Oh, oh oh. Do you think it is coming for us?" Fishlegs cried.

"I don't know but if it is we Thortons have unfinished business with that no longer magnificent flying lizard." Tuffnut declared.

The dragon landed right in front of them. Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch roared in disapproval and stepped forward stopping right behind their riders in a protective way.

Now here's the strange thing. The dragon didn't try to attack them.

Suddenly a blurry figure fell from the Grey Remorse, crash landing on the ground behind the dragon's wing.

"Ouch… not one of my best landings…"

Their minds raced with that voice. They knew that voice… could it be!?

Grumpy turned to the person on the floor and growled.

"Yeah you need to find a new island. Go big guy and thanks." The voice said and Grumpy took off.

Hiccup looked at his friends. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked like they were taking part in a contest to see whose moth could open the most.

"Hum… did- did I miss something?" Hiccup asked genuinely confused, looking behind himself in a failed attempt to find what was so fascinating to his friends and still sitting on the ground. "Guys?"

"Gho- Gho gho- Gho GHO- GhO-" Tuffnut stuttered.

"What? Tuffnut I don't understand." Hiccup admitted.

"Gho- Gho ghogho Gho-" Ruffnut joined her brother.

"Ghost ahhhhh!" The twins screamed, racing to hide each behind one of Barf and Belch's wings.

"Hi- Hiccup hahaha!" Fishlegs laughed and cried at the same time as he raced forward to hold Hiccup in a you-have-no-right-to-breath hug.

"Oh Hiccup! We thought we'd never see you again!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Humph… mmmn-mn!" Hiccup tried. "I can't- mmmn- breath-phh"

"Oh Thor sorry!" Said Fishlegs, holding Hiccup by his shoulders and dropping him near the wall of the Clubhouse when he remembered Hiccup didn't have his prosthetic.

"Thanks…" Hiccup managed to say while trying to catch his breath or find if he still had lungs, which is basically the very same thing.

"Seize him!" Tuffnut yelled, racing with his sister at his side and jumping on Hiccup.

"I am NOT a ghost guys. For the love of Thor!…"

"Well he speaks like Hiccup…" Tuffnut whispered.

"And he acts like Hiccup…" Ruffnut whispered back.

"And if Hiccup isn't good at representing…" Tuffnut continued.

"Neither s his ghost!" Ruffnut concluded.

"H!" The twins celebrated in sync. "Thorston sandwich!" They hugged Hiccup like they usually do when it's cold. Hiccup almost fell.

Fishlegs hurried to take the twins away from their recently found not that dead friend.

"I told you NOT to do something like this again! And what do you do? Hum? YOU DIE!" Snotlout exploded.

"Easy Snotlout! I was gone for just a day!" Hiccup said.

"A day? A DAY?" Snotlout continued " Are you kidding me!? You died one week ago!"

"What?" Hiccup exclaimed "One week?"

"Hum… yeah. We were actually going to leave now to tell Berk about your… you know deadly deathy death and prepare a funeral. Wanna come?" Tuffnut invited just like that.

Everyone looked at him with a are-you-serious face.

"What?" Tuffnut looked around "Oh yeah! You're no longer dead! Pfff, my head…. tuff week ya know? Wait, you're not dead hahaha!" He ran forward to hug Hiccup again but Ruffnut secured him.

"Whe-where's Tootheless an-and Astrid?" Hiccup asked fearing that something'd happened. "They're ok right? You're all okay?"

"We're fine Princess Outpost! Last time I checked you were the dying one." Snotlout said with his bored face although secretly he was jumping and smiling on the inside.

"Toothless is barely eating since… you know…" Fishlegs informed. "Astrid is close to that."

"Do you know where she is?" Hiccup asked.

"She's usually in her hut but the twins saw her in the Dome." Snotlout answered. "Toothless is in your hut I think."

"Can someone give me a lift?" Hiccup asked.

"I do! And I can also go to your hut; we left your prosthetic there." Fishlegs offered.

"That'd be great." Hiccup smiled.

Meatlug landed near the wall of the Dome and Hiccup dismounted, supporting himself on said wall.

"Meeting in the Clubhouse?" Fishlegs asked.

"Meeting in the Clubhouse." Hiccup answered.

Meatlug took off and soon Fishlegs' happy singing could no longer be heard.

 _Well, she might kill me and if she doesn't Toothless might so… yeah it was a good life._ Hiccup thought.

He started jumping on his right leg- the only one actually-, in the direction of the entrance of the dome.

Astrid threw her axe again and the poor wood target was divided in two parts.

She knew she had to go and join the others for the trip to Berk and organize Hiccup's funeral but the thing was just that: Hiccup's funeral.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she turned to face another target nearby. One week. One week without Hiccup and it felt like hell. She felt lost. She felt lonely. She missed him so much.

She stopped with her axe carved in the middle of the target. She tried to catch her breath as the sob came back again. On others days she would be worried with hiding her feelings and her tears so no one could see her crying. This week… it didn't matter anymore.

Snotlout had been calm all week. No Snotlout oy oy oy, no flirting with her. She even saw him crying once. Fishlegs didn't even try to hide his feelings. On other days he would be excited with the new dragon species and adding it to the Book of Dragons. Not this week. The twins? No explosions, no pranks, no craziness, no… real twins. Toothless… poor dragon. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself barely left Hiccup's hut. He barely ate and drank the hole week. That week Toothless kind of moved to Hiccup's bed permanently.

Astrid? Some people would tell her to just try and forget Hiccup. You can't suffer with something you don't remember right? Wrong. She couldn't forget him and she didn't want to. How do you forget someone who is present in all of your memories? You don't, you remember them. That's what she'd been doing. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. But what hurt the most was the thought of not being able to remember him, his face, his being over the time. That and she would probably be the one to tell Stoick the Vast that his one and only son, the heir of Berk was dead. This was week one everyone!

It sounded like a nightmare? Yeah. Was it just a nightmare? No. Could she wake up? No.

It all had happened so quickly. One day Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout had been caught by the Dragon Hunters. The other Hiccup had freed them and sacrificed himself to save her. The other he was passing out constantly, full of pain and nightmares of the Red Death and the gang was finding out he had about half a day to live. Half a day after that, they were leaving Hiccup stranded on a sinking island and dying. One week after- it felt like yesterday and one year ago at the very same time- she was going to his funeral.

Astrid heard footsteps behind her and at first she though it was just one of the other riders telling her they were leaving. But then she realized the footsteps were more like footstep/ foot jump.

She turned around ready to say something like 'I'm going to prepare Toothless and we can leave' when she saw Hiccup.

"Poor target…" He said.

He was jumping on his right leg and using the wall of the dome for support. He looked pale- not as pale as before dying- and slimmer-as if he hadn't eaten anything for a whole week-. The dragon proof cuff was still closed around his stomach and a small part of the thick chain was hanging loosely from the cuff. The chain had been obviously cut.

He approached and opened his faintly smiling mouth to say something else but something –more like a certain someone- threw him to the ground.

Toothless growled from happiness and started licking Hiccup who didn't even try to escape the Night Fury's tongue.

Astrid watched all this with her eyes wide open, her body paralyzed.

"Easy bud! Easy! Hey! Watch your tongue…. Yeah haha" Hiccup laughed as Toothless licked him for the last times. The black dragon then fell on top of the boy on the ground. Hiccup tried to get up but Toothless wasn't exactly light.

"Humm… Toothless I need to get up bud. I'm not going anywhere I promise." Toothless looked at him suspiciously but helped Hiccup getting up. The Night Fury smelled Hiccup's left leg and looked at his rider with worried eyes.

"I'm fine Toothless. You don't need to be that overprotective you know that?"

Toothless snuffled.

"Hum… look Astrid I- ham. I'm sorry for you know… dying? I swear I didn't know a week had passed I woke up yesterday and- Astrid? Are you feeling okay?"

Astrid walked slowly towards him. His green eyes were shining again although his paleness was still there. She suddenly hugged him, releasing the breath she didn't notice she was holding. Hiccup hugged her back. One of her silent tears landed on Hiccup's auburn hair.

Hiccup was there. Hiccup was alive. Hiccup was alive! She had him in her arms.

"It- it's okay Astrid." Hiccup mumbled. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault…"

She hugged him tighter just to be sure he was really there and then released him.

Then Astrid felt something different. Anger. How dare he? Dying on her like that? And saying he was sorry when none of what happened was his fault?

"Well I actually thought you were going to just punch me to death so thank- ow!" Hiccup was interrupted when Astrid punched him in the shoulder. "Why would you do that?"

"That... Hiccup was for dying on me like that! And this…" She punched him again and Toothless roared at her. Astrid gave the Night Fury a death glare. The black dragon replied with a glare of his own but backed off anyway. "… is for saying you're sorry! I was the one who left you dying there!" Her voice cracked and she felt the huge need to cry again.

Hiccup did what she least expected. He hugged her again.

"Wha- How did you- How did you make it?" She asked him.

"Oh-hum… I just woke up yesterday on a different island with Grumpy at my side. Apparently his spines are able to cut the dragon proof chains. I found one carved on my leg and since I wasn't dead and my leg's pain was decreasing I figured Grumpy went after me after you guys left, cut the chain and gave me the antidote. After that it was pretty easy to train him and fly back here. The poor dragon now needs to find a new home…" Hiccup explained.

"Poor? He almost killed you!" She said.

"But he also saved me." He answered her.

Hiccup broke the hug. "We have to meet the others at the Clubhouse because… well I'm no longer dead and they probably want to know why and how."

"And we still need to get rid of these." Astrid added, looking at the cuff and chain.

She helped Hiccup walk outside along with Toothless who was almost passing out from happiness.

Astrid called Stormfly and then muttered. "We should thank the remorse."

"We should thank the remorse." Hiccup agreed.

 **Weeeeeeellllllllllllllll yeaaahhhhhhhhhh iiittttt''ssssss ooooovveeeeerrrrrrr. And I didn't have the guts to kill Hiccup. At least not on my first fanfic here! Hehe…**

 **I'm going to miss writing this story. You probably want to know the others' reactions to Hiccup's story but there isn't much more to write. Besides this chapter is HUGE and after a while it would just get boring. It was a pleasure, writing this story for you AMAZING people!**

 **I tried to write the characters in a way they looked like the ones from the show. Keep the characters in character! However it might look a little different ( Astrid crying, Snotlout crying and feeling guilty, the twins being caring and kinda calm, Fishlegs crying- no the last one is the most accurate actually, his sweet heart is too fragile to this world-).**

 **Remember that there is not even a single episode in which they think Hiccup died (for a long period of time)- he's actually always about to die lol-or something like that so I had to go with what I thought would happen.**

 **Well I'll probably come back tomorrow with the first or only chapter of How to teach your Jorgenson to swim. Remember it might be the day after tomorrow because stories need planning.**

 **This was the last Chapter of Flying To Never Stand Still (if you want I can explain why I chose this title but I think it's obvious).**

 **See you soon! XD ~ WhenToothlessWrites**


	16. Chapter 16

Heeyyyyy XD

Yeppi it's me here.

So, I wanted to inform all of you that Flying to Never Stand Still will have a sequel- I don't know its name yet- but it'll be posted in one or two weeks from now most likely.

I had this idea and am super excited to see what you guys think about it.

See you all there then *waves*

Thank you for everything! ~~~WhenToothlessWrites.

-This message will be destroyed a week after the first chapter comes out-


End file.
